


You're meant for me

by larryfuckinstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Baby Louis, Bottom Louis, Cupcakes, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Harry is 20, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, Innocent Louis, Insecure Louis, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Louis in Lace, Louis in Lingerie, Louis in Makeup, Louis in Panties, Louis is 16, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Lust, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Plot Twist, Possessive Harry, Praise Kink, Protective Harry, Rich Harry, Rimming, Sneaking Out, Top Harry, harry is lottie's boyfriend, harry is taken, it’s gonna fuck you up, louis is harry's kitten, side Louis and zayn, small louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryfuckinstylinson/pseuds/larryfuckinstylinson
Summary: what happens when you walk out of the bathroom wearing only your new panties and walking straight into a greek god? A greek god that is conviniently taken by your own sister?Yeah welcome to Louis' life.Louis is Lottie's younger brother. She brings home her new boyfriend Harry. Cue the music





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii i'm gonna be updating weekly. Please help me make this better and tell me what you think :)

Waking up sucks, that's for fucking sure. Louis is really not a morning person, not even a little bit. Which sane person wants to leave a perfectlly warm cacoon, to enter a cold room whose floor feels like you're walking on ice cubes. No one, not a single normal person.

He lays in his warm heaven, contamplating if the world would even notice, if he did't get up. Maybe he could get away with it if it weren't for his mother and an army of younger siblings. Yeah not likely. So he reluctencly gets up, taking his pile of blankets with him because if he's leving the bed, then so is his only true source of heath.

He walks downstairs looking at all the decorations his mom has put up, remainding him that christmas is today and conviniently so is his birthday. Shearing your birthday with such an important holliday is not something he's overly excited about. His birthday is overlooked every year. He's not mad about it it's just that this year he's turning 16 and that's quite an important milestone in his oppinion.

He walks downstairs and enters the kitchen, immidietly he is swarmed with little bodys yelling happy birthdays. God does he love his family. When he finally succseeds at getting away he sees his mother holding a homemade chocholate cake, his favourite. Meanwhile all his siblings have dissapeared to god knows where, probably hiding somewhere doing something they probably shouldn't.

”Happy birthday Boo” she says giving him a firm hug ”Thanks mom, soooo what's the plan for today?” he asks while getting out a plate. He's going to eat a pice of that cake right now, even if it kills him. ”Oh, well I'm mostly gonna be cooking today, so you kids find something to entratain yourself okay?” she replyes while putting plates in the dishwasher. ”Okay, I'm just gonna go up to my room and write a little bit” Yes he writes. No not stories but songs. He's been doing it for the past two years, but he never shows them to anyone. They're way too personal.

Just as he's about to walk up the stairs, his mother yells from the kitchen ”Oh, Lottie and her new boyfriend are comming later today, so please for the love of god clean your room just a little bit” It's not that he's messy he just likes things to be out in the open. Jap that's it, he really is not meesy.

”Yeah mum sure” He has an older sister called Lottie. They get along really well, she is now 20 years old and is studying at a cosmetics university. He's really proud of her. But she does have a new boyfriend every 2 seconds and it's kinda annoying. He talked to her last week and she said that this one is the one. Yeah not likely, as she has said that about every former one.

He walks up the stairs and and enters his room. He looks at the mess; clothes scattered all over the floor, books thrown carelesly over his desk and pices of paper laying around. Well fuck his room is in need of a serious clean up. The blue eyed boy starts with papers filled with lyrics and organizes them, putting them in a binder that he ussualy uses for school. Next come the clothes, he really hates folding clothes so he just shoves them in his closet. What his mother doesn't know, won't kill her. Lastly come the books, he neatly piles them up and puts them at the edge of his table. His room looks somewhat clean now and that's all that he needs.

He picks up his notepad and sits on his bed. Writing has always been therapeutic for him, because he’s always had troubles with insecurity and self-hate. He’s never really talked to someone about it, he just tries to deal with it on his own. He also longs for true love and is enchanted with the idea of it, so most of his songs are ether about pain from self-hate or from not having found his true love yet.

He’s just finishing up the newest one:

**"They Don't Know About Us"**

 

People say we shouldn't be together

We're too young to know about forever

But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talking' about (talk-talk-talking' about)

 

Cause this love is only getting stronger

So I don't wanna wait any longer

I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl

Oh

 

They don't know about the things we do 

They don't know about the "I love yous"

But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)

They would just be jealous of us,

They don't know about the up all night

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby, they don't know about, they don't know about us

 

One touch and I was a believer

Every kiss, it gets a little sweeter

It's getting better

Keeps getting better all the time, girl

 

They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about the "I love yous"

But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)

They would just be jealous of us,

They don't know about the up all night

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby, they don't know about, they don't know about us

 

They don't know how special you are

They don't know what you've done to my heart

They can say anything they want

'Cause they don't know us

 

They don't know what we do best

It's between me and you, our little secret

But I wanna tell 'em

I wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl

 

They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about the "I love yous" (I love you)

But I bet you if they only knew (if they only knew)

They would just be jealous of us (they would just be jealous of us),

They don't know about the up all night

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right (feels so right)

Baby, they don't know about, they don't know about us

 

They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about the "I love yous"

But I bet you if they only knew

They would just be jealous of us,

They don't know about the up all night

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby, they don't know about, they don't know about us

 

They don't know about us

They don't know about us

 

He’s really proud of this one and he even considers showing it to his mom, but he’ll have to think about it some more.

“Okay it’s time for a shower” he says clapping his hands together. He walks to his closet and pulls out the first pair of underwear, which happen to be his favorite pair of panties. They are a soft blue, with a little bow at the front. He knows that his family is really busy so he just grabs his towel and walks towards the bathroom.

Louis loves showering, he loves to feel clean and pretty. This is also a side to him that nobody has ever seen, a more feminine side. He likes wearing panties and make up, but only in the safety of his own room. He looks himself up and down in the mirror, he likes his curves but he doesn’t like the pudgy stomach. Maybe he should cut the lunch and just eat dinner. Yeah maybe that’s for the best.

He air dries his hair, applies a little bit of mascara and pulls on his panties. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the doorbell going off or doors being closed or excited shouting. And that’s why, when he steps out the bathroom he collides with a hard wall.

Wait that is definitely not a wall, it’s way too warm and it smells way too good. Like a fresh summer breeze with a bit of musk. Sparks run through the blue-eyed boy’s body at the feel of this stranger’s skin. Louis is confused and a little bit startled, so he turns his head towards the owner of this strong and lean body. And oh, my fucking god, the guy is absolutely stunning.

The taller stranger has captivating green eyes, plump pink lips and chocolate long curls. He literally looks like he just walked out of one of Louis’ wet dreams. Not good.

They both just stare at one another for a few seconds and then the green-eyed boy seems to snap out of whatever he was lost in and takes a step back, clearing his throat. He then extends his hand to introduce himself, but all that comes out is a strangled noise as his gaze settles on what Louis is wearing. Baby blue panties.

Louis follows his gaze and only just than realizes that he is definitely not covered enough to be having this conversation. He blushes a tomato red and runs towards his room, not seeing the stranger’s eyes following his bare body.

“Oh my god; Oh my god” is playing on repeat in his mind as he paces across his room. He needs to calm down “Ok Louis you need to calm the fuck down or you get a heart attack” is what his mind comes up with.

The blue-eyed boy stops pacing and chooses to dress up and head downstairs. Hopefully the stranger is long gone by now. He skips down the stairs and enters a kitchen.

And there he is, the beautiful stranger holding an arm around Lottie’s waist as he chats to their mom. Wait, an arm around her waist, cuddling, meeting the mom……. oh my god Louis’ beautiful stranger is Lottie’s new boyfriend. Well shit. And that’s when he notices the tattoos littering the stranger’s arms. Double shit…

Before he could turn around and make a quiet escape, his mom notices him “Oh, Boobear you’re here. Come and join us, we were just talking about making some tea” she says.

In the meantime, Lottie has already jumped out of her seat and ran to him, holding him in a bear hug. “Missed you little bro” she says, sounding on the verge of tears. Louis who is also getting choked up quickly hugs her back “Missed you too Lotts, so so much” She releases him and assesses him throughout “You’ve lost weight baby bro” she says halfheartedly, as she is already looking behind his shoulder and urging the stranger to come closer.

The beautiful stranger walks towards the pair with a blinding smile graced upon his lips and mirth dancing in his eyes “Hi, my name’s Harry and I’m Lottie’s boyfriend” he says while extending his hand. Louis blushes once again at the attention “Hi I’m Louis and I’m her younger brother. But I’m like way prettier and smarter”.

Harry’s booming laugh fills the room and Lottie punches him in the arm “What the hell Lou, when did you become so sassy?” The blue-eyed boy pretends to be thinking “When your taste in men became so horrible” he replies and turns to Harry “No offence” Harry just smiles at him, looking a little far away “Non-taken”

The blue-eyed boy returns his smile and walks towards the kitchen counter to pour himself a cup of tea. They make small talk about this and that until the other siblings join them. Then the kitchen becomes a chaotic place, people shouting and running around.

The breakfast is in full force, but Louis isn’t really hungry. He doesn’t want to look fat in front of someone who has a body like it was made by the greatest artist that have ever lived. Between the talking Louis finds himself regularly looking over to the green-eyed boy, always flushing a deep shade of pink as he finds the green eyes already trained on him. But the looks aren’t funny or filled with mirth, they are loaded with worry.

For the rest of the breakfast the smaller boy wonders why. When he’s finishing his second cup of tea, the doorbell rings. He excuses himself and leaves the room, feeling the green eyes trailing his every move. He wonders what these looks could mean.

Once he reaches the door he quickly opens them, revealing a freezing Niall. As soon as the front door is open the Irish ball of energy that is Niall enters in full force “God I’ve been freezin my balls off out here. Can’t you walk any faster, Jesus” he rambles while untying his shoes.

When he’s done he reveals a blinding smile and jumps on Louis “Happy birthday my one true love!!!! You’ll get your present later” he says and gives an overdone wink, bursting in laughter seconds later and giving Louis’ bum a smack.

He is however interrupted by a throat being cleared. Both he and Louis turn towards the source. Harry is standing at the door frame looking rather unimpressed and irritated “Can I have a word with Lou?” The smaller boy didn’t know that they were already on nickname bases, so where the hell did Lou come from?!

Niall looks taken back by the harsh treatment, but he doesn’t say anything just turns around and walks into the kitchen. He greats the Tomlinson like they are his own, which essentially they are, as he spends just as much time here as he does at home.

When Louis whips his head towards Harry the boy has already moved closer “Who is he?”

“Who is who?” asks Louis, slightly confused and taken back by the hard tone. Harry’s eyes narrow “The Irish guy that was just here, who is he to you?”

“He’s my best friend, has been for over 10 years” answers the blue-eyed boy, who is slightly terrified of Harry’s narrowed gaze.

“Really and does he have to touch you like that, like you’re his?” Ok what the hell is this all about. Like I’m his. He has no fucking right to say stuff like that…… all these thoughts are running in the smaller boy’s head.

He hardens his stance and looks Harry right in the eye “Who does or doesn’t touch me is none of your concern, got it?” Harry looks taken back and it’s like a bubble has popped and he just now realizes what he said. The green-eyed boy just mumbles out an apology and walks back into the kitchen.

Louis doesn’t understand what just happened, what spurred Harry to act this way… He decides that he’ll just ignore it for now and walks back into the kitchen. “Hey my Irish cupcake want to go up to my room?” he asks as soon as he enters “Yeah sure, just let me grab a few of these cookies mom made, they’re delicious” The blonde boy has called Jay mom for as long as Louis remembers and he does the same with Niall’s mom.

“Oh, thank you honey, I’ll make sure to pack you some extra. Now run along boys, I’m gonna drive the twins to Diane’s house for their playdate. What about you Lottie what are your plans?” Jay asks giving them all a shining smile “Nothing much I think Harry and I will just rest for a little while and then watch a movie or something” she answers, clearly more interested in playing with Harry’s curls.

The blue-eyed boy wishes he could do that. To feel and run his hand through those beautiful curls. But he can’t because the green-eyed boy is not his and he will never be. He frowns at that thought and his eyes get a little bit wet. Niall, being his best friend for over than 10 years, immediately notices and come closer to the smaller boy.

He puts his arm around Louis’ waist and leads his towards the stairs, yelling ”Goodbye Tomlinson family, I love you all” He is answered with shouts of ”Love you too” from all over the room. Niall leads the blue-eyed boy upstairs and into his room. Meanwhile Louis already started crying, because he’s just so damn confused and Harry is confusing. His life is going to shit, quite literally.

“Talk” is all that Niall says

The smaller boy takes a deep breath “It’s Harry, you know Lottie’s new boyfriend. I’ve never been more attracted to another human being in my life. He’s just so handsome and manly and just perfect. But I can’t feel this way Niall, it’s just so wrong, he’s with Lottie and here I am already crushing on him. I’m a horrible brother” he says wheezing for air.

“Okay calm down. Breathe, in and out, in and out” replays the blonde boy while rubbing Louis’ back “Look you crushing on him is definitely not something good, but at the same time you can’t help how you feel. You’re not a bad person for finding someone attractive, you’d be a bad person if you made a move on him. That’s just something you can’t do, okay?” he says calmly

“Yeah I would never do that. I couldn’t, I love her way too much” says Louis feeling a little better “Great, then you’re doing nothing wrong, but I do think that it would be better if you stirred clear of him. Maybe not be alone with just him. Oh, Oh I’ve got an idea, my brother is coming into town tonight and he’s bringing a friend with him, Zayn. He’s really hot and he’s 19 and I know how you feel about older boys” says the Irish boy with a wink

“Maybe he could go on a date with you or something like that, I’ll ask him today okay?” Louis blushes “Okay I’d be down for that” he answers with a smile, but it feels fake. He can’t help but feel like this is all wrong, that the only boy who should be taking him on dates is sitting downstairs with an arm around his sister.

“Niceee. Maybe if it would work out you could even lose your virg….” He is cut off by Harry opening the door and walking inside with a tray of freshly cut up fruit and some toast. He gives them a small smile “I’m sorry I just barged in, but I saw that Lou didn’t eat anything for breakfast and I don’t want him to get hungry” he says while showing the plate in Louis’ arms. He looks pleased and at peace.

What the hell is going on? Louis is literally at loss for words so Niall answers “Thank you, but you didn’t have to do that. I was just about to go down and make him something myself”

The green-eyed boy’ eyes flesh with rage for a moment, but it’s gone as soon as it came “Oh well……. ammmm……goodbye then” he says and awkwardly leaves the room. Niall turns to the still frozen boy “What the hell was that all about?”, but Louis isn’t listening. All he’s thinking about is that Harry’s noticed, he noticed that Louis didn’t eat and he cared enough to make him some breakfast.

Still stunned he says “He noticed Niall, he noticed I didn’t eat and he made me something. Who does that?” This whole situation is fucking with his head. Is he having a weird dream or something? “Why the hell did he do that? He should be downstairs cuddling with Lottie and being too busy to even notice me. That’s what all of her former boyfriends did. Why is he so different?

”The Irish boy is just as confused “It was really weird, like I get that I would do that. I have known you for 10 years, but he has only known you for half a day. I don’t know why he acts that way, maybe he’s just a generally good person” he says and then stands up “But you can’t let him get in your head. Bad thoughts, bad Louis” he says while flicking the blue-eyed boy, who is lost in his little fantasy, in the ear “This is worse than I thought, ‘m calling my brother right now and we’re getting you a bloody date”

Louis feels offended and a little bit sad, because his fantasy of him and Harry living together as a married couple and the green-eyed boy taking care of him, was interrupted. Niall takes out his phone and dials Greg’s number

“What’s up little bro?” is the answer that comes through the speaker.

Niall sighs “Just because Lottie calls Louis that it doesn’t mean that you have to do it too you know?”

“Yeah, I know. So what’s up really, what d ya need?”

”Can’t I call my brother just because I miss him”

“I’m gonna be home in about an hour, so nope”

”Okay fine, here’s the catch. Louis is really in need of a good date” he says while messing up the blue-eyed boy’s hair “And I was thinking, since you’re bringing Zayn home, who is as straight as a circle might I add. And you know Louis is very gay, very cute and very single, you could set them up”

“And how does this Louis look might one ask?” comes another voice, whom nor Louis nor Niall recognize “Guys you’re on the speaker and Zayn is right here beside me” is what Greg manages to get out between laughing

Niall has the decency to blush a cute pink, but Louis is sporting an impressive red color “Oh shit sorry dude. I can send you his picture, if you want?”

“Sure, just send it to Greg’s phone and I’ll check it out”

The blonde boy quickly scrolls through his phone looking for the best picture to send. When he is satisfied, he quickly sends it. Louis who was sitting quietly all this time desperately tries to see the picture that Niall has sent, but with no successes.

So, he just sits back down and pouts. “Okay guys I did it. Should be there any second” says Niall while laughing at the blue-eyed boy’s face, just as he finishes the sentence a loud bing is heard on the other side of the speaker.

There is some rustling and then a chocked-up sound comes “Amm guys I think Zayn just swallowed his tongue” is all that Greg manages to say before he is interrupted “Oh my god, he is absolutely gorgeous”

Louis blushes at the compliment and replays with a timid “Thank you”

“Oh Louis, babe is that you?” comes Zayn’s gentle voice “Yeah ‘m here”

“Well you beautiful boy, I’m taking you on a date tomorrow at 8, okay?”

“Yeah sure, I’d love to” he answeres shyly

”Great, dress up nicely. And I’ll see you than okay?”

”Okay, goodbye”

“Goodbye sweetheart” Niall then hangs up and smiles at Louis giving him thumbs up “See I told you he’d be interested, now we have to find you something to wear” The blue-eyed boy goes through his closet mentally and comes up empty handed as to what to wear “We’re gonna have to go shopping my beautiful Irish cupcake”

Niall thinks about it for a second “Okay yeah sure, I’m meeting Liam later but I’m sure he’d love to join us” Liam and Niall have been dating for about two years and are still madly in love. They’ll probably get married and have a bunch of kids. They’re the definition of soulmates.

Even after getting compliments from Zayn, who seems really eager to go on a date, Louis still can’t seem to shake of the feeling of this whole thing being wrong. Wrong eyes, wrong smile, wrong arms, wrong voice…….wrong person. Oh well he's just gonna have to suck it up, if not for himself at least for Lottie.


	2. Chapter 2

They play a little bit of fifa, before dressing up and going downstairs. In the hallway, they see Jay and Niall immediately runs to her to deliver the good news. She almost cries with how proud she is for her little boy, going on dates and all. She gives them some money and ushers them downstairs.

They walk into the kitchen only to find Harry with a cup of tea, lost in his thoughts. He truly is beautiful, mesmerizing and exceptional. Just overall perfect. God does the blue-eyed boy want him. Bad thoughts, really bad thoughts.

Only after Louis accidently bumps into the kitchen counter, does the green-eyed boy notice them “Oh hello, are you going out?” he says looking at Niall, not risking a single glance towards the blue-eyed boy.

Niall being the stupidest human being that has ever lived opens his big bloody mouth “Yeah we’re going shopping, Boobear here has a date tonight” he says like a proud mother, neither of the boys notice how the taller boy’s grip on his cup tightens.

Then Niall’s face changes “Oh shit I forgot my scarf upstairs, I’m just gonna get it and then we can go, okay?”

Louis, who decidedly does not want to be alone with the reason because of which his whole life is going to shit, can only nod “Yeah, I’ll wait for you here” he says and the Irish boy leaves the kitchen.

It’s silent for a few seconds and then Harry breaks it “So a date ha?”  
Louis is quite honestly taken back by the question and proceeds to answer carefully “Yeah, Niall has an older brother that is coming home today and he’s bringing a friend of his with him. And he kinda just hooked us up” god this whole conversation is awkward, where the hell is Niall.

Harry looks pained, which kinda makes him look like a constipated frog. Still adorable though “How old is he?” is what comes out of the green-eyed boy’s mouth next.

”He’s 19, I think” replies Louis  
“He’s too old for you” is fired out, the same second that the whole sentence is out of the smaller boy’s mouth  
To say that Louis is shocked is an understatement “What?! No, he’s not, besides I rather date an older guy because I don’t do one night stands like the rest of the teenage population” 

Harry’s head snaps up “You like older guys?”  
“Yeah, they’re just more serious” he answers while shaking his head “But it’s different for you, there are way more girls ready to commit then there are guys, believe me”  
The taller boy looks a little far away but answers “Yeah just girls for me”

It’s not really surprising that Harry is straight, but there was still a little bit of hope in Louis’ chest that has now vanished.

The smaller boy doesn’t really know how to answer that “Yeah, I mean there are a lot more straight girls than there are gay guys, so you just kinda have to go with what you get” he can’t believe he’s having this conversation with someone who he knows only for a day.

Just as Harry is about to say something Niall comes barging in “Okay pumpkin it’s time to go, Liam’s waiting”  
Louis turns to Harry and gives him a curt nod, he is met with the taller boy completely ignoring him only mumbling a “Bye” before scattering out of the kitchen.

The blonde boy turns to Louis “Look I know I say this a lot, but what the hell was that all about?”  
”Honestly Niall I don’t even know”

And with that they go out and catch a bus, nether saying a thing.

As soon as they get off the bus and the blond boy notices Liam, he lights up like the sun and runs towards his boyfriend. Liam, being the overgrown puppy and a total softie, catches him and spins him around. Louis hates his friends.

He just wishes he could have someone to love him like that, unconstricting, never ending….. Maybe Harry could give him that, love him like that…..no Louis bad thoughts, he mentally slaps himself in the face.

”You have known him for a fucking day, get your shit together” he mumbles to himself.

When they are finally done with kissing, talking, touching…..Liam finally takes notice of the pouting boy “Oh come here Lou Lou, I’ve got some love left for you”   
Louis wrinkles his nose but still comes closer, letting Niall and Liam pull him in a hug “Threesome” yells Niall and the blue-eyed boy smacks him over the head. Stupid Irish hyperactive Niall.

The shopping overall goes well, except for having to stop every two seconds because Niall found something Liam would like or because Liam just had to kiss Niall……

With his hands full of shopping bags Louis is dropped off at home. Between having so much fun he forgot all about the green-eyed beauty waiting at home.

Hoping to not cause too much noise, he unlocks the front door. He hears a movie playing in the living room and decides to investigate. His whole family is watching Frozen, cuddled up with cups of tea.

His eyes scan the room and just then he notices Lottie and Harry cuddled up at the edge of the sofa. Harry is holding her in his big, strong, tattooed arms. The blue-eyed boy wishes that could be him, that he could feel the soft skin, smell that intoxicating smell, to just feel safe and undeniably loved.

Shit! He’s falling way too deep. Nope, tomorrow he has a date and it’s gonna go really well and he’ll forget all about the curly haired boy. Yep, brilliant plan.

Before he can make a quiet escape his sister Phoebe notices him ”Oh Lou Lou you’re home, come watch with us” she says, pulling out the puppy face. The infamous face can make anyone do anything, no one can resist it.

Louis smiles at her “Sure bug skootch over” he says as he sits beside her on the floor, directly in front of the sofa. Directly in front of Harry. Great.

The first 10 minutes are peaceful and the blue-eyed boy is actually enjoying the movie, but then Harry moves his leg so it’s directly behind Louis. The smaller boy of course doesn’t notice and decides to lean against the sofa. 

Except that when he leans back he isn’t met with the soft fabric of the sofa, but instead with a hard, muscular leg. He means to move away he really does, but it’s so warm and comfortable. Harry doesn’t seem to mind as he has yet to move the leg away.

So, they stay like that for the rest of the movie, occasionally Louis will move and rub his back against the leg a little and Harry would return it with a rub of his own.

It’s wrong he knows it, but he simply cannot resist it. The pull he feels towards the other boy is magnetic, unstoppable.

When the movie ends the whole family decides to turn in so they all walk upstairs. Harry is thankfully staying in the guest room, because if he were to sleep with Lottie, Louis doesn’t know if he could take that. He’d be too jealous. 

He says goodnight to everyone, kissing the little ones on the nose and giving the babies a cuddle. Once he gets in the safety of his room, the blue-eyed boy collapses on the bed, tired from the whole day.

He tries to fall asleep, he really does but he just can’t stop thinking about the green-eyed boy in the next room. Is his skin bare or is he clothed? Does he sleep on the right or on the left side? Would he cuddle Louis throughout the whole night, holding him close and making him feel safe?

After turning around for about a hundredth time, he decides it’s just not worth it. He gets up and heads downstairs. The blue-eyed boy prepares himself a cup of tea and sits on the counter just staring at the wall. He has to figure out a way to forget about Harry.

But why does that seem so hard, like if he does that his heart will rip in two. He talked to the guy twice and he is already falling. This is a mess.  
He is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t hear the kitchen door open and another person coming in. So it’s only logical that he screams like a little girl when a hand touches his shoulder.

Before his screaming could reach the whole house another hand covers his mouth, making him even more terrified. The blue-eyed boy does the only thing he can think of and tries to run away but his foot gets caught on something and he goes crashing down. 

But before he could face plant on the ground a pair of strong arms catch him. He immediately stills, he knows those arms, he knows the smell….. it’s Harry.

Louis slowly turns around and is meet with a swimming pool of green, like a deep forest is hiding in there. They stare at each other, the taller boy looking as if he is contemplating something. He must come to a decision as he shakes his head and moves away.

“Sorry for scaring you, I though you heard me coming in” he says looking apologetic   
Louis shakes his head “It’s no problem, I was just lost in my head”  
The green-eyed boy gives him a small smile “Well okay than. So what are you doing awake at 3 in the morning?”  
“Oh, amm I couldn’t sleep, too much going on in my head. What ‘bout you?” he answers sheepishly. Oh if the taller boy knew he was the reason Louis isn’t sleeping…

Harry looks at him a little strangely “Yeah me too. Anything you want to talk about?”  
Think of something, just think of something that isn’t I’m bloody halfway in love with you…. Is running around in Louis’ head.

“Yeah just worried about my date” nice save you idiot  
Harry looks surprised “Oh really, what about it?”  
The blue-eyed boy fully turns to him and once again sits on the counter “Like what if I’m not attractive enough or like funny enough? It’s just that I don’t want to be a disappointment” 

Oh my god why is he saying all these things to a literal stranger. He’s stupid, that’s what it is.

Harry looks at him like he’s crazy “Why? You’re gorgeous and I did only talk to you a handful of times but you seem like a great person. You’re a catch”

”Yeah but that’s just it, I don’t want him to like me just because of my looks. I know I’m just sixteen but I want something serious, something great, something exceptional. You know once in a lifetime kinda thing. Nobody want that anymore, it’s just sex for most people” he answers running a nervous hand through his hair.

The green-eyed boy catches it and holds it in his own. The smaller boy has never felt as safe and as warm as he does now “I get that, I really do. I want the same thing. But that just it, you aren’t just hot or beautiful, you’re also funny, loving, energetic….. and so much more. You’re absolutely amazing”

Louis blushes “Well maybe, but you are still straight and it’s easier to say things like that ‘cause you don’t look at me in a sexual way” and what the hell. Why can’t he keep his mouth shut?!

The green-eyed boy looks conflicted “Yeah, ammm I’m straight. But it still doesn’t change the fact that all of the things I said are true”

“We’ll see” answers the blue-eyed boy  
Harry looks at him for a moment longer “Okay we’re gonna turn that frown upside down. We’re baking cupcakes”

Louis bursts out laughing “Are you crazy?! It’s four in the morning”  
The taller boy just shrugs “It’s never too late or too early to bake”  
“It doesn’t even matter I’m a horrible cook and I’m not being funny, if water could be burned I would one hundred percent burn it”  
Harry gives him a smirk “Well lucky for you I used to be a baker. So let’s get this show on the road”

Just then both boys realize that they’re still holding hands. They both blush and let go, but the blue-eyed boy misses the warmth already.

Harry claps his hands together “Okay first we need to gather ingredients”  
“Yeah because I know what cupcakes are made of”  
“Sarcasm does not look good on you”  
“Oh but I believe it does” there is a second of silence but then they both burst out laughing.

“Okay but for real, if we’re gonna do this we’re doing it right” says the taller boy while grabbing two ridiculous aprons.   
“You really are an old lady trapped in a young boy’s body”  
“Khmu excuse you I’m a serious man”  
“Yeah sure. So what do we need?”

They move around each other gathering ingredients and occasionally bumping their hips together.  
“Ha, I didn’t know so much shit is needed for making cupcakes”  
“Louis no swearing is allowed in my kitchen” says an appalled Harry  
“Okay dad” is the sarcastic answer he gets  
“I’d rather you call me daddy”

Silence. Not a sound is heard, while Louis stares wide-eyed at the taller boy, who once again looks like he is constipated.

The blue-eyed boy chooses to ignore the remark “We’ve got all of the ingredients so how the fuck do you bake a cupcake?!”  
Harry lets out a breath he was holding in and shakes his head “It’s gonna be a long night/morning”

They make cupcakes and Louis doesn’t fuck up, well not majorly at least. It’s the most fun he’s had in a while. It’s like all of his problems go away when he’s with Harry. It’s truly an amazing feeling.

Once the cupcakes are safely in the oven both boys turn towards each other with grins plastered on their faces. The blue-eyed boy is just about to say something when the taller boy’s hand comes up to his face and gently wipes his cheek.

As he sees the startled expression Louis is wearing he offers an explanation “Sorry, you just had a little bit of chocolate smeared”  
The smaller boy is just about to resort when Harry brings his chocolate covered finger into his mouth and sucks it off. Louis proceeds to choke on his tongue. 

After finally recovering he turns back to the stove “I can’t believe I helped make those, my mom’s goanna be so proud. She’s been trying get me to cook for years”

“Well I’m glad your first cooking experience was with me”  
“Yeah me too. It was really fun”  
“Maybe we could do it again soon?”  
“Yeah, see you tomorrow at 4 am”  
“Ha aren’t you a comedian. No but for real I’d really like to do this again”  
“Yeah me too”  
They eat a couple of cupcakes and then walk upstairs. As they reach Louis’ door they both stop and stare at each other awkwardly. It feels like the end of the date, where the guy walked the girl to her front door and now it’s time for a kiss.

Except that won’t happen, can’t happen…… it hurts.  
Louis is waiting for Harry to say goodbye but to his surprise the taller boy steps closer and opens his arms “A hug for an old lady?”  
The blue-eyed boy huffs out a laugh “You truly are ridiculous” but he still shuffles his way into the waiting arms.

The hug is simply put amazing. It’s consuming, Harry’s warmth and smell engulf Louis’ entire body. It feels like home. Like this is where he’s supposed to be.

It ends way to quickly, both boys taking a step back. They wish each other goodbye and walk into their respective rooms. They both feel alone, like something is missing and neither of them gets even a second of sleep.

Waking up the Tomlinson household is always a challenge, none of the kids ever want to get up. So, Jay has learnt a trick, all they have to do is smell the breakfast and they’ll be up in seconds. So that’s what she does, cooks a big breakfast every single day.

She gets to cooking and in the matter of minutes all the Tomlinson family members are downstairs, except Lottie and Harry. Weird. The little ones are beyond happy when they find the cupcakes and they eat them up in a matter of seconds

Louis, being the good brother that he is decides that he should go get them. So he walks upstairs and is just about to knock on Lottie’s door, when he hears voices.   
Lottie’s laugh “Harry stop it, it tickles”  
“Nope, not until you admit that I look better in that shirt than you”  
“NEVER!”  
“Well then I hope you are prepared to die of tickling”

The blue-eyed boy has heard enough. He can’t deal with this, so he goes back to his bedroom. Who even needs breakfast, not Louis. He really shouldn’t have eaten those cupcakes, now his stomach will get even fatter. 

He takes his notebook and sits on the bed. He begins writing a new song. Of course, the inspiration is the green-eyed beauty.

 

"More Than This"

 

Ooh  
I'm broken, do you hear me?  
I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,  
I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,  
That your heart will just turn around,

And as I walk up to your door,  
My head turns to face the floor,  
'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,

 

When she opens her arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
When she lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,  
Can love you more than this

 

If I'm louder, would you see me?  
Would you lay down  
In my arms and rescue me?  
'Cause we are the same  
You save me,  
When you leave it's gone again,

 

And then I see you on the street,  
In her arms, I get weak,  
My body fails, I'm on my knees  
Prayin',

 

When she opens her arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
When she lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,

 

Yeah, I've never had the words to say,  
But now I'm askin' you to stay  
For a little while inside my arms,  
And as you close your eyes tonight,  
I pray that you will see the light,  
That's shining from the stars above,

(And I say)

 

When she opens her arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,

 

'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah

 

When she lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,

When she opens her arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah

When she lays you down,  
I might just die inside (I'm broken)  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,  
Can love you more than this

Just as he is finishing up the door to his room open and in comes Harry “Hey I noticed you weren’t at the breakfast. Are you okay?”  
Lie. Just come up with something “Oh I’m just feeling a little bit under the weather, stomach bug or something” that was actually a good one. The blue-eyed boy mentally high fives himself.

The taller boy looks concerned but slightly like he doesn’t really buy it “Oh really, but you were just fine when we were making cupcakes. Look it’s none of my business, but are you not eating on purpose? ‘Cause I haven’t seen you eat a proper meal since I got here and it’s worrying me” he says looking suspicious  
Louis sighs “I’m not like not eating at all, I just think that a should loose a few pounds. I want people to find me attractive and that’s not gonna happen with my pudgy stomach”

Harry looks almost mad “Has someone told you that? That you aren’t beautiful. Lou you are one of the prettiest boys I have ever seen, don’t put yourself down like that. You are not fat, you are perfectly proportioned, like a doll”

The blue-eyed boy looks him in the eyes “You really think so?”  
”Yeah I really do” he looks so sure of himself and it’s an amazing feeling, to have someone who means so much to you tell you that you are pretty.  
“Thank you” he says quietly, hiding his blush

A hand comes underneath his chin and lifts it up, causing Louis to look directly into the green eyes that are haunting him “Now, I brought you a plate of toast, bacon and eggs. You’ll eat all of it, okay?”  
If you ask him he won’t admit it but the blue-eyed boy gets kinda aroused at the demanding tone that Harry uses. So what, he likes to be told what to do, sue him.  
The smaller boy slowly nods his head “Okay” 

The older boy gives him a once over and says “Good boy” Okay Louis might have just came in his pants. He loves being praised, even though he is a virgin he knows exactly what his kinks are.

He eats in silence, while the taller boy stares at him. It’s kinda creepy, but Louis won’t complain as he has the older boy’s undivided attention.  
Once he is done, he notices Harry looking at his side. He sees his eyes observing the notebook “It’s for songs” he explains

“You write songs?” says the taller boy in surprise   
Louis blushes yet again ”Yes I do”  
Harry looks like an excited frog “Well show me one, please please please….” he pleads making a puppy face. Damn those green sparkly eyes.

”Fine, but don’t expect anything amazing. I’m not really good at it”  
Louis finds the one he was writing now and shows it to Harry. It’s quiet while the older boy is reading. The blue-eyed boy is nervously biting his nails, maybe he should just grab the book and run for the hills.

Once Harry stops reading he looks up “That was one of the most beautiful songs I have ever read. You’re really talented” he says looking almost amazed  
”Thank you, Haz that means a lot” he doesn’t know where the nickname came from but Harry’s smile gets even brighter so he doesn’t really mind.

“Is it about someone? Someone you want but is taken?” is what Harry says next. He says it so fast that the smaller boy almost doesn’t catch it. Oh shit how can he explain it without telling they boy that he's in love with him?!


	3. Chapter 3

He thinks about it for a second, then bows his head “I’d rather not talk about it”  
Harry looks rather persistent “Oh come on, you can tell me”  
When Louis is scared he blows up and that’s what he does now “I said I don’t want to talk about it so just leave it the hell alone” he yells, standing up

The blue-eyed boy sees hurt flash through Harry’s eyes and he regrets it immediately “I’m sorry that was uncalled for, it’s just a really hard thing to talk about” he says sitting back down besides the taller boy.

Harry takes the smaller boy’s hand in his “It’s okay, I overstepped. I shouldn’t have asked that”  
“Oh god no, you did nothing wrong. I just can’t deal with it like a normal person and get over it”  
“Hey, whatever or whoever is making you this upset is not something you can just get over. You have to work your way through it slowly and efficiently. I just want you to know that you can always talk to me, about anything really, ok?”

Louis squeezes his hand and gives him a blinding smile “Thank you, I really appreciate it” for a moment they just stare at each other with beaming faces but then the blue-eyed boy remembers something   
“You should probably go back downstairs to your girlfriend” he says taking his hand back and scooting away.

The taller boy looks pained, like he wants to say something. But in the end he just nods “Yeah I probably should” he says and walks to the door. He hesitates for a second, but then just walks out without another word.

It hurts. It hurts so much watching someone you are possibly falling in love with, be with someone else. It’s getting too much, he has a fucking zoo in his belly and a ball stuck in his throat, at least that’s what it feels like. The guilt is making him feel sick. What the hell is he doing?!

It’s weird, because Lottie’s boyfriends are always stupid frat boys but Harry’s genuinely nice and goodhearted. Where the hell did she find him?!

”No more” is what he says to himself “No more pining, you’re gonna forget about Harry tonight and you’re gonna enjoy your date”  
Before he can really do anything there is a knock on the door, no one comes in so he goes to open it. Once he does there’s no one there but on the floor, is a plate full of food. 

Harry. The green-eyed boy did this. How the bloody hell is he supposed to resist someone so caring?!  
No one has ever taken such good care of him, always making sure he ate, always making sure he was okay…… 

Fuck this! Tonight, he has to score a boyfriend or he’ll go crazy. With that in mind he walks to his closet to pull out the shopping bags from yesterday. He has bought the tightest clothes that fit him and brand new pink lacy panties.

He got those when Niall and Liam went to the bathroom, they always spend a century in there.   
He spreads it all around his bed and then pulls out a box from underneath his bed.

The box is full of makeup from his favorite brands. He decides on foundation, concealer, light eyeshadow, eyeliner, soft pink lipstick and mascara. Once he has everything ready, he writes a little, then he plays a little bit of fifa and takes a shower. It’s time to get ready

It takes him an hour to get ready and he’s so glad that all members of his family are really busy these days. The little ones have a million playdates, the older set of twins following mom around (who is going crazy over new year’s), Felicity is always in her room on her phone and Lottie and Harry do whatever they do.

When he looks at himself in the mirror, he is very pleased with the result. He feels really pretty and beautiful. His new panties and clothes feel amazing, his makeup is really soft and it makes him look more delicate.

Just then he gets a text from Zayn, saying that he’s at the front. Despite his doubts, he’s excited, it’s only his second date ever. 

He grabs his wallet and puts some perfume on, quickly running downstairs so none of his family members can question him. Because the universe fucking hates him, he slams right into the green-eyed boy.

They go tumbling down and Louis falls directly on Harry. Shit! “Are you okay? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to slam into you”

The green-eyed boy finally turns his head towards the smaller boy and blue meets green. It’s like their souls tie together, it’s like they become one. Louis gets so lost in his mind that he forgets who Harry is to his sister and he leans down slowly, the other boy doing the same. 

Just as he feels the ghost of the taller boy’s lips against his, his phone rings and the spell is broken. He quickly gets up and answers the call “Yeah?” still a little bit drunk of the feeling of having the other boy so close to him.

“Hi Lou! I don’t know if you saw my message but I’m right outside”  
“Oh sorry, I’ll be right out” he says quickly hanging up the phone

The blue-eyed boy looks at Harry and finds him already looking “I should probably go now, enjoy your evening with Lottie”  
Before he can make two steps away a hand closes around his wrist, stopping him “Don’t go” is said so quietly that Louis almost doesn’t hear it.

The smaller boy refuses to turn around, because if he does he’ll once again hang on every word the beautiful boy says. He can’t do that, not again.  
“What?” is all he offers in reply  
The hand around his wrist tightens “Don’t go, please” is said almost desperately now.  
He closes his eyes and sighs “I have to” is all that he says, before pulling his hand away and walking out of the house.

That was one of the hardest things he ever did. It was like ripping his heart in million pieces, like it wasn’t even beating anymore. How could it, when the person to whom Louis’ heart belonged to, stayed behind.

The blue-eyed boy walks towards the car and gets into it. He turns to the driver’s seat and plasters on a big fake smile “Hi there I’m Louis” he says extending his hand

Zayn returns his smile “Well hello, I’m Zayn. You ready to go?” he asks politely and Louis nods, even though he can feel the hopeful eyes boring into this car from the living room. Harry. 

The drive to the restaurant is quiet, the blue-eyed boy can’t seem to stop thinking about the almost kiss that he shared with Harry. Oh god he attacked his sister’s boyfriend. The green-eyed boy probably thinks he’s a freak.

He doesn’t even notice when they arrive to the restaurant, only snaps out of his daydreaming when someone waves a hand in front of his face. He shakes his head and turns to Zayn “I’m sorry I was just thinking about something and I got lost in my head. I promise it won’t happen again”

Zayn gives him a kind smile. He really is beautiful, but the smaller boy just isn’t attracted to him. Oh god he can already tell that this date will do nothing to minimize his ever-growing crush on Harry “No problem Louis, it happens to the best of us. So, shall we?” he says gesturing towards the restaurant. 

Louis returns the smile “We shall”, they both get out of the car and walk to the entrance. Once inside, the older boy tells his name and they are lead to a table.

It’s a cute, cozy restaurant. There aren’t too many people and soft music is playing in the background. It really is a beautiful place.

They sit down and start talking, first playing 20 questions. They only stop to order and then they continue, discussing this and that. Louis is genuinely having a good time, the older boy is smart, funny, kind…. And yet the spark is missing.

After they finish eating, Zayn wipes his mouth with a napkin and says “Hey Lou, can I try something?”  
The younger boy doesn’t really know what to expect but he nods his head anyway.  
Zayn gives him a reassuring smile and leans forward, once their lips meet….. nothing really happens, no fireworks, no new-found feelings..

Just two friends kissing. They pull away rather quickly and Zayn is the first to say something “Well, that was disappointing” Louis just bursts out laughing. Soon those laughs turn into tears and the smaller boy is now full on sobbing.

The older boy is immediately by his side “Hey Lou what’s wrong?”  
Louis shakes his head “I wanted this to work so badly, but I can’t Zayn. I can’t forget him. You’re such a great guy, but kissing you felt like I was kissing my friend. No romantic feelings”

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. Now, who is it that you can’t seem to forget?”  
“It’s my sister’s boyfriend Harry. I know it’s wrong and all that but I just can resist him. I’ve never been more attracted to another human being. That’s why Niall wanted me to go on a date, to forget him”  
“And it’s not working right?”  
“Not even a little bit. I’m sorry I’m such a bad date, you don’t deserve this”  
“Hey no worries babe, even though nothing romantic will come out of this I still really like you and I’d love to be your friend”  
Louis lights up “Really?! You don’t think I’m weird or that I’m a bad person”  
“Oh honey not at all, I really get what you’re talking about. I too was once or twice attracted to my sister’s boyfriend. It’s all good, you just can’t make a move”  
“I know, I know Niall already gave me this speech”  
“Okay now that we’ve covered that, why don’t you tell me something about him”

The blue-eyed boy thinks for a moment “Well he’s fit, ridiculously so. He’s got chocolate brown hair, plump pink lips and emerald green eyes. He’s exceptionally beautiful….oh oh oh and he’s got dimples.  
His personality is even better. He’s kind, caring, funny and loving…”   
“Wow he sounds like a great guy”

“He totally is. Which is why I can’t seem to figure out where the hell did Lottie find him. He’s definitely not her type, she likes rude-frat-boy-drinks-too-much kinda guys. The worst thing by far is that he not only cares for her, but he also worries about me. It’s just confusing and weird ”  
“Maybe she changed her mind or something. But still you can’t make a move, that would be a horrible thing to do to your own sister….”  
“I know”  
“…..which is why I came up with a solution. I’m going to fake date you” the smaller boy just stares at him for a moment and then bursts out laughing. After a while it becomes evident that Zayn is not joking around “Oh you’re serious”

“Yeah I am, that way I can distract you and take care of you so he won’t. Consequently you will no longer be confused and you’ll be able to forget all about this crush. I think this plan is rather amazing, if I do say so myself”  
Louis just stares at him “You want to fake date me?!”  
“Well yeah. I can see how hard this situation is on you and you’re my friend now, so helping is of course something that any normal person would do. And if I can get a cuddle out of it, I can’t say that I really mind” says Zayn with a wink

The smaller boy processes the suggestion “You know what, it can’t do any harm. So why the hell not?! I’m in” they high-five each other and continue talking for another hour or so.

All in all the date was great and Louis had a lot of fun, even though nothing romantic came out of it. Now they are sitting in Zayn’s car, driving towards the smaller boy’s home. They’re singing on the top of their lungs, out of tune of course. 

It’s so much fun that Louis forgets what or rather who is waiting at home. He only remembers when they park in front of his house. Zayn immediately picks up his on his fear “Hey babe it’s gonna be okay. You just go in there and tell them what a great date this has been. I’ll come over tomorrow and we’ll hang out, okay?”

Louis gives him a grateful smile “Thank you so much for everything, it really means a lot to me”  
“No problem Lou, now go inside and make up the most ridiculous story about us falling in love”  
The smaller boy lets out a booming laugh “Will do. See ya tomorrow” he says as he slams the door of the car and walks to the front door.

Just as he is about to put the key in the lock, the door flies open and Harry is standing there looking pissed off. Oh shit what the hell is wrong now?


	4. Chapter 4

“What the hell! He even didn’t walk you to the front door. What kind of an idiot does that?!” he says anger seeping through his words, while glaring at the retrieving car.  
Louis looks at him like he’s crazy “He doesn’t have to walk me to my door, I’m not some damsel in distress”

Harry, still looking pissed off “He’s not good enough for you. You shouldn’t see him again”  
“Ammm, yes he is and I’m definitely seeing him again, tomorrow even”

The green-eyed’s head turns to him so fast, that he’s surprised that it didn’t fall off “What do you mean?”  
“He’s coming over tomorrow. The date was great and I really like him” he’s lying through his teeth, but he has to do this. For his own sanity.

Harry just gives him an incredulous look and stalks back into the house, the smaller boy quietly trailing behind him. The whole family is gathered up in the dining room, eating dinner.

As soon as he steps inside, he’s bombarded with questions “How was it?” “Is he hot?” “Was he a gentleman?” “Did you kiss?”

He shakes his head, god his family is truly ridiculous “Guys!” he yells “One question at the time”  
Lottie immediately speaks up “Did you guys kiss?”  
Louis blushes and lies “Yeah we did”

As soon as he says it, there is a sound of something crushing on his left. He turns and sees Harry picking up pieces of glass “Sorry, it slipped from my hand” is all the explanation the older boy gives. The whole family ignores him, much too invested in finding out how Louis’s date went.

His mom speaks next “So how was it?”  
“It was really great, he’s nice and kind. We got on really well, he’s also a gentleman” he lies through his teeth. At the gentleman comment, Harry snorts. Idiot.

His step-dad asks the next question “Will you see him again?”  
“Yeah, he’s actually coming over tomorrow. You can all meet him then”  
“The real question though is, if he’s hot. So please enlighten us” that one’s definitely Fizzy  
He blushes an even brighter red “He’s really hot” which is true, but Zayn just doesn’t do it for him. God, Harry has ruined him for all of his future relationships. 

“Well we’re happy for you Lou” says his mom and the whole family is smiling at him. Not Harry though, he’s sitting besides Lottie, glaring at his plate. Weird.

The conversation than turns to what all the members of the family did through out the day. The blue-eyed boy tunes out, until he hears the taller boy’s name mentioned “So Lottie and Harry, we haven’t talked much about you two, because of the whole Christmas and new years preparations and I do have some questions” is said by his mom. Oh no.

Lottie blushes and takes Harry’s hand in hers, the older boy looks almost pained, looking at the hand like it offended him “Well dear mother, what is it that you want to know?”

“First off for how long have you two been dating?”  
“I think it been about 4 months, actually”  
“Really? And how did you meet?”  
Lottie looks at Harry all loved up, while he looks tired and defeated “Well as you know I work at the coffee shop and there was this boy coming in every morning. He was tall, lanky and super handsome. So naturally, I heavily flirted at him” she squeezes his hand and he offers a forced smile ”It seemed to work out quite well” she finishes with a laugh.

It hurts, watching them. How they act all loved up is causing the smaller boy to feel sick, he literally has to stop himself from vomiting all over the floor. And with that his appetite is completely gone. He pushes away the plate, which is still mostly full. He doesn’t notice green eyes filled with worry, tracking his movement.

He hates himself for being this effected, when he has only known the older boy for such a short time. He doesn’t understand how a person can make him feel this out of control, like if he loses him, he’ll never recover again. It feels like Harry invaded all of his senses, the older boy is all he sees, smells, hears….  
Luckily, tomorrow Zayn will come and he’ll at least have a distraction.

He is brought out of his thoughts by someone calling his name, he looks up and finds the whole family staring at him. He blushes “Oh sorry, just got lost in my thoughts” Lottie smirks at him “Thinking about a certain boy, are you?” If she only knew  
“Oh you have no idea” he replies “Anyway what was it that you asked me?” he says, directing the question at his step-dad

“I said that it was your turn to put the babies to sleep” he says and turns to the family “So who wants to help?”  
Harry’s hand shots up “I do” Lottie chuckles at his reaction “He’s obsessed with babies, cuddles them every chance he gets”

While the whole family is cooing at a blushing Harry, the smaller boy is panicking. How the hell is he supposed to do this? Do you know how much effort it takes for him to not just attack the older boy? Too fucking much. He’s fucked.

They both stand up from the table and each takes one of the babies. They walk up the stairs, to Louis’ parents room. He walks in first and takes Doris to her crib and behind him Harry does the same. Just then he remembers what he does every time it’s his turn to put the babies down. He sings them a song.

The smaller boy looks at the taller on awkwardly “Well you can head down, thank you for the help”  
Harry looks confused “Aren’t you coming with?”  
“Ammm no….”  
“And why not?”  
“Because they won’t go to sleep if I don’t sing them a song and I sure as hell don’t need you hearing my horrible squeaky voice”  
“Well then, I think I’ll stay for the show” says the older boy with a grin stretched across his gorgeous face. Idiot.

Louis looks at him annoyed “Really?!” but the green-eyed boy is already sitting down in a recliner next to the cribs. The smaller boy leans on Doris’ crib and starts singing his own song

"Fool's Gold"

I'm like a crow on a wire  
You're the shining distraction that makes me fly, oh  
I'm like a boat on the water  
You're the rays on the waves that calm my mind  
Oh, every time

But I know in my heart  
You're not a constant star

And, yeah, I let you use me from the day that we first met  
But I'm not done yet  
Falling for your fool's gold  
And I knew that you turned it on for everyone you met  
But I don't regret  
Falling for your fool's gold

I'm the first to admit that I'm reckless  
I get lost in your beauty and I can't see  
Two feet in front of me

And I know in my heart  
You're just a moving part

And, yeah, I let you use me from the day that we first met  
But I'm not done yet  
Falling for your fool's gold  
And I knew that you turned it on for everyone you met  
But I don't regret  
Falling for your fool's gold

Yeah, I know your love's not real  
That's not the way it feels  
That's not the way you feel

And, yes, I let you use me from the day that we first met  
But I'm not done yet  
Falling for your fool's gold  
And I knew that you turned it on for everyone you met  
But I don't regret  
Falling for your fool's gold

 

He closes his eyes and gets really into the song, completely forgetting about the other boy. He wrote this song just today and of course the inspiration was Harry. He knows he shouldn’t fall in love with his sister’s boyfriend, but he just can’t help it.

When he finishes singing he opens his eyes and looks at the older boy. This scenery feels so domestic, he can almost see them doing this with their own children. Getting them in the bed and then Louis sings while Harry watches him. After he finishes his song the older boy would take his hand and together they’d go to bed, quietly whispering “I love you’s” in each other’s skin.

That won’t ever happen and Louis knows that, but the way Harry is looking at him now, adoration and something else, something fierce hiding in his eyes, makes him hope. Just a little flicker of it wakes up in his chest.

The older boy stands up and walks to Louis, he takes the smaller boy’s hand in his “Lou that was amazing. You sound truly wonderful, I’d listen to your voice for forever if I could” he says rubbing circles on Louis’s skin.

The younger boy looks up at him “Really? You think I was amazing?”  
Harry gives him an almost blinding smile “Yeah, you really were”  
They just stare at one another, getting lost in the moment. It feels so good, having Harry’s hands on him, warming his skin. It feels like home, soft and blissful.

But he’s taken, you have to remember that Louis, his mind reminds him. He pulls his hand away, taking a step back. His eyes are on the floor, so he misses the hurt that flashes through the taller boy’s eyes. 

A few moments are spent in silence, then Louis breaks it “Well I guess we should head down” Harry only nods and walks down behind him.

“Well that took long” is what they are greeted with as they walk in to the kitchen. The whole family is still there, chatting and having fun.  
“Sorry mom, had to sing the song twice. They just wouldn’t fall asleep” he doesn’t know why he lies, it just feels right to keep the moment for himself. The moment he actually believed something could happen between him and the green-eyed boy.

“It’s okay honey, we’re all done here anyway. You’re free to go to your room and don’t forget to close the windows, I think there’s gonna be a storm tonight” since he was a little boy he was afraid of storms. He doesn’t know why, they just scare the shit out of him.

“Yeah I will” he says grimacing a little bit, he really doesn’t like them. He hugs every member, wishing them a good night. When it comes to Harry, he squeezes him a little tighter, but quickly lets go.

Once he is in the safety of his room, he gets to writing. Today’s been hard and if there’s one thing that relaxes him, it’s writing. He thinks about the events of the day; his date, Harry being irrational about Zayn, Harry and Lottie being all loved up and finally that moment between them. 

He writes for about two hours, completely ignoring the world around him. Once he finishes, he’s really proud of the song he has written

"Something Great"

 

One day you'll come into my world and say it all  
You say we'll be together even when you're lost  
One day you'll say these words  
I've thought but never said  
You say we're better off together in our bed

I want you here with me  
Like how I pictured it  
So I don't have to keep imagining

Come on, jump out at me  
Come on, bring everything  
Is it too much to ask for something great?

The script was written and I could not change a thing  
I want to rip it all to shreds and start again  
One day I'll come into your world and get it right  
I'll say we're better off together here tonight

I want you here with me  
Like how I pictured it  
So I don't have to keep imagining

Come on, jump out at me  
Come on, bring everything  
Is it too much to ask for something great?

I want you here with me  
Like how I pictured it  
So I don't have to keep imagining

Come on, jump out at me  
Come on, bring everything  
Is it too much to ask for something great?

I want you here with me  
Like how I pictured it  
Is it too much to ask for something great?

You're all I want  
So much it's hurting  
You're all I want  
So much it's hurting

 

That’s the whole truth, he wants Harry so much it hurts. It’s killing him inside, ripping him apart as he has to watch the boy he likes so much be with someone else. He’s never felt that way about anyone, it’s consuming him. It’s like an itch that he can’t scratch.

Only when he truly comes out of his daydreaming, does he notice the storm raging outside. It’s probably around 1 am and it’s raining heavily, lightning’s flashing all around. It’s when the thunder comes that he gets really scared.

He lays in the bed, clutching his knees to his chest while shaking and sobbing. On an especially loud thunder, he cries out loudly. After a moment or two there is a knock on his door “Yeah?” he says and the door opens. In comes Harry looking distressed and worried.

“Hey Lou, you okay? I heard your cries, what’s wrong love?” The smaller boy is too scared to even notice the term of endearment escaping Harry’s mouth.  
“I’m just scared of the storms. I’ll be fine, you can go back to your room” he replies, almost like he’s on autopilot.

The older boy sees right through his lie “No, I can see you’re not okay. Would you like me to stay?” he says kindly. Louis doesn’t even think twice before answering “Yes, please”

Harry gives him a soft smile and gestures for him to make room on the bed. Louis moves closer to the wall making room for the other boy to lay down. Harry does so, laying down and covering himself with the same blanket as the smaller boy.

Louis looks at him, fear clear in his eyes and Harry opens his arms in a silent invitation. The blue-eyed boy immediately cuddles up to him, laying his head on Harry’s chest. He feel safer now, more at peace. Like nothing can hurt him.

The green-eyed boy puts his arms around the smaller boy and holds him close “Hey, you’ll be okay. I promise I’ll keep you safe”   
“Thank you so much Harry, this really means a lot”  
“No problem Lou, I’ll be there whenever you’ll need me” and those words are loaded with something Louis can’t quite understand.

They hold each other closely, soon falling asleep. The smaller boy doesn’t wake up even once and it feels amazing.

Louis wakes up to the morning sun peeking through his curtains. He feels warm and peaceful. This is going to be a good day. Only when he tries to move, does he notice the arm that’s holding him tightly around the waist. Last night’s storm comes to his mind and he remembers Harry cuddling him to sleep. 

He tries to slowly move, but his ass brushes against something hard. Something really hard and yep that’s definitely Harry’s dick. And he’s hard as a rock. Louis think about how to get his bum away without waking up Harry and at the same time trying not to get aroused. It’s quite the struggle.

He slowly moves his bum away, at the lost of the warmth Harry grunts and moves closer, pressing his dick against the smaller boy’s ass even more firmly. The green-eyed by is still for a few seconds and then he starts moving his hips, little thrust pressing themselves into Louis’s ass.

Well shit, the not getting aroused thing flies right out the window, as Louis slowly starts getting hard himself. The older boy is letting out quiet grunts right in the blue-eyed boy’s ear, making him shiver. Louis is so turned on he could burst.

There’s a gorgeous boy thrusting against his ass, making him all hot and needy. He has to get away, possibly without waking Harry up.

He starts by slowly moving the other boy’s hand off of his waist, Harry grunts and tries to resist, but he’s still deeply asleep. Once the hand is removed, he slowly edges himself away. He succeeds, but in that second there comes a groan behind him and he realizes that Harry’s waking up. Shit.

There’s nowhere he can escape so he just stays put, pretending to be asleep. He knows when the other boy is fully awake, as curses come flying out of his mouth “Shit, Shit what were you thinking, you idiot” 

He can feel Harry moving away and quietly getting up. Seconds later he hears the door open and close.

He instantly misses the warmth and Harry’s body, his smell, his breathing… In that moment does he realize it’s to late, he’s already gone and fell in love with his sister’s boyfriend. He’s fucked.


	5. Chapter 5

He doesn’t know what to do. The blue-eyed boy is beyond confused. Did Harry being hard have anything to do with him or was the green-eyed boy dreaming of his sister?! If it’s the second one, Louis is really hurt but mostly just grossed out. 

It’s just messed up, this whole situation is messed up. Louis knows he’s in too deep and he knows he has to get the fuck over Harry. But why does that sound so hard, like it’s impossible. The blue-eyed boy is a hopeless romantic, he believes in soulmates and he thinks that the taller boy might just be it for him. The one he should spend his life with, his life partner.

He doesn’t why he feels this way, he just does and it’s weird because he’s known the other boy for just a couple of days and yet he can’t seem to imagine his life without the constant presence of the green-eyed boy.

Louis shakes his head and runs his hands over his face, he can still feel Harry’s touch. It’s like it was imprinted on him, starting a fire inside and Louis just knows he’s goanna burst into flames.

This will surely end badly, the only solution is to completely ignore Harry. Yep, that’s what he’s goanna do. Completely avoid him, until this strange feeling disappears. He needs a distraction, he needs Zayn.

Louis reaches for his phone and finds Zayn’s number, before he can think too much he presses the call button

Zayn picks up on the second ring “Hey Lou”  
“Hey Zayn”  
“What’s up?”  
“Something happened with Harry and I need a distraction. Could you maybe come to my house? I know it’s early and you might have plans, but if you don’t I would really appreciate it if you could come…..” his rambling is interrupted with a soft laugh and Zayn saying “Sure Lou, don’t worry about it. I’m free as a bird, I’ll be there in 20 minutes”  
“Okay, thank you so much. This really means the world to me”  
“No problem babe, we can get breakfast together or something”  
“Yeah, I’d like that”  
“Okay, I’ll be there soon so get dressed”  
The blue-eyed boy smiles “Great, bye”  
“Bye Lou”

He hangs up and walks to his closet, picking up his most soft clothes. He loves soft sweaters that are way too big for him, it makes him feel more delicate and pretty.  
The sweater he chooses is a pale pink one, it’s one of his favourites. He pulls on panties of the same colour.

Once he’s done getting ready he lounges around his room a little, until Zayn sends him a text saying that he’s at the front. Louis runs downstairs as quietly as he can, to avoid his family. But because the universe fucking hates him, he trips in the hallway and goes crashing to the ground.

He lets out a loud “Fuck”, his family obviously hears it. His mom yells from the kitchen “Lou, honey is that you?”  
“Yeah it’s me” he yells back, defeated. He makes his way into the kitchen with his head bowed down  
“Sorry I was in a rush, Zayn’s waiting for me outside” he doesn’t notice that at the mention of Zayn’s name, Harry’s whole body stiffens up. Louis doesn’t even notice Lottie and Harry sitting at the table, until Lottie speaks up.

“Oh really? And where is he taking you” she says and the blue-eyed boy gives her a quick glance, before once again shifting his gaze to the ground  
“We’re goanna get breakfast and then we’ll probably just hang out here”  
His mom smiles “Okay honey, just be safe” she says with a wink

Louis blushes a tomato red, meanwhile Harry is seeing red. The green-eyed boy is clutching his cup so hard that he almost breaks it. Luckily no one notices.

“Moooom, it’s just breakfast” he says. She gives him a once over and only hums in reply. He rolls his eyes and heads towards the front door, loudly yelling goodbye. Once he’s outside, he quickly gets into Zayn’s car. It’s bloody freezing outside. Stupid winter.

Zayn greets him with a hug and a “Hey there Lou”  
“Hey”  
“So I was thinking Wendy’s maybe? They’ve got amazing pancakes”  
“Yeah sure, sounds good”

They make small talk while driving and Louis finds himself relaxing. Zayn really is funny and he’s also a great friend. He just wishes that he could feel more towards the other boy, maybe then this whole situation would be easier.

Once they arrive, they quickly make their way inside and sit at an empty booth. As soon as they both order, Zayn’s face becomes serious “So what happened? Why did you need a distraction so badly?”

“Well I’m afraid of storms, I have been since I was little. I don’t know why, but I just am. I was writing in my room, completely lost in my thoughts when I realized that there’s a vicious storm happening outside. On an especially loud thunder I got a little bit too scared and I let out a sob. Harry must have heard it, because he came running in my room just seconds later. He asked if I was okay and I said yes, I was lying of course. He saw right through it and offered to stay with me, to comfort me. I fell asleep with his arms around me and I have never slept so good”

“Well that doesn’t sound that bad. I mean I know it must be fucking with your head, but maybe Harry is just a genuinely caring person”

“If it was just that I wouldn’t be freaking out this much. Believe me. It was when I woke up and tried to get up, did I feel something hard against my ass. Harry was hard Zayn?! And he was grinding against my ass. But the worst thing by far is that he was probably dreaming about my sister, which gross. I tried to move away, but before I could he woke up and I panicked, so I just pretended to be asleep. He realized what he was doing and he let out a few curses, before leaving me alone on the bed”

Zayn is staring at him, with mouth wide open “Wow Lou, I actually don’t know what to say. That’s really messed up, damn your life is made of drama”

“Ha Ha Zayn, very funny. But this shit is serious, I can still feel his touch, I can still smell him and I can still feel his breath on the back of my neck”

“That’s bad Lou, that’s really bed. I hate to say this but I think the only solution is for you to completely avoid him”

“Yeah I figured as much, but it’s really hard when all I want to do is be near him. I don’t know what to do” he answers and puts his head in his hands.

“Oh honey, I hate to see you sad. It doesn’t suit you, look here’s what we’re goanna do. I’m goanna hang out with you today, the whole day and he won’t come near you I promise. Like I know you’re trying to forget him, but it sounds like he’s making it 10 times harder”

“Yeah I’m really trying, but every time I think I might just make it, he does something sweet or caring and I’m back at the beginning”  
“Our goal is for me to take care of you, so he won’t. It’s goanna be fine, I promise”

They eat their food and they get to know each other a little better. It’s relaxing and fun. Louis sees himself being good friends with Zayn. It’s just easy, no drama, no feelings, no nothing, just pure friendship.

Once their food is eaten, they head back to the house. On the drive home, the blue-eyed boy suddenly becomes very nervous, Zayn notices “Hey little one, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, I’m just worried. ‘Casuse like you’re meeting my parents and they think we’re sort of dating. I’m just afraid that they’ll see right through us”

“Don’t be nervous, I promise I’ll lay it on really thick. They won’t have a doubt about us dating”

Louis feels a little more calm “Okay, I feel like I don’t say it enough but thank you, really. I don’t think I would be handling this as good as I am now, if it weren’t for you”

“Lou, you said thank you about a million times. Look, I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t want to okay? So, stop worrying and please for the love of god stop saying thank you”

“Okay” he replies with a laugh

Once they arrive, they step out of the car and Zayn grabs the smaller boy’s hand “It’s goanna be okay. I’m goanna be the best boyfriend ever and you’ll forget all about your crush on Harry”

Oh if it were only that easy. Louis knows that he won’t get over Harry anytime soon, but it’s always easier to have someone by his side. 

He gives Zayn a big smile and unlocks the door. As soon as they step in, the whole family just randomly gathers in the hallway. No Harry though. He quizzes Zayn’s hand a little hard and the other boy starts caressing his thumb, in hopes of calming the blue-eyed boy down.

His mom is the first to speak up “Oh Louis how lovely to see you home, we were just lounging around” he knows she’s lying, he knows that they were all spying through the windows, trying to catch a glimpse of Zayn.

He gives her an unbelieving look “Mom I know you were creeping through the window, all of you. I’m a Tomlinson after all and we’re some nosy bastards”

His family at least has the decency to look embarrassed. There’s an awkward pause before Zayn speaks up “Hello Mr. and Mrs. Tomlinson, I’m Zayn” he gives them a smile and extends his hand.

They both shake it “Oh no call us Dan and Jay. Mrs. makes me feel old”  
“Well then Jay, you have a lovely home” wow he really is good at this meeting the parents thing.

“Oh, we try. With so many people in the house it gets rough” she replies with a laugh.  
Suddenly Lottie speaks up “You did good, little bro” she says giving Zayn a once over.

Zayn smiles at her and then looks down at him “I think I’m the one that did good”  
They all coo at the statement and Louis decides that that’s quite enough conversation with his parents for a day.

“We’ll be in my room” he says dragging Zayn behind, towards the stairs. Zayn lovers his hand and squeezes Louis’s butt. The younger boy squeals and punches Zayn in the arm.

“Use protection” yells Lottie, at the same time that his mother yells “The door stays open” god his family is crazy. Truly disturbed.

No one notices the green-eyed boy looking from the doorway, burning with jealousy.

He blushes a deep red and turns to Zayn “I’m so sorry, I’d say they’re a bit more normal, but this is the most normal they’ve been in years. It’s always a chaos somewhere in the house and it’s always loud. But you’ll get used to it”

“Don’t worry, they look really fun. Besides my family is just as embarrassing”

They arrive to Louis’s room “So what do you wanna do?” says the younger boy  
“Well we could watch a movie or something”  
“Sure, let me just go grab the laptop. Be right back” says the blue-eyed boy while standing up and walking towards the door.

Once he closes the door behind him, someone grips his hand and drags him into the closet. What the hell?! He knows it’s Harry, he knows what his hands feel like, he knows his smell….

The taller boy pushes him against the wall and takes a step back, staring at him with dark eyes. Louis is mad “What the hell?! What do you think you’re doing?!”

It’s like the older boy doesn’t register what he says “Why are you with him? He doesn’t deserve you, he’s an asshole”  
“You don’t even know him”  
“Oh it’s quite obvious what he’s after. He shouldn’t touch you like that, you’re not his”  
“Well you shouldn’t tell me what to do, I’m not yours”  
Harry looks livid “I know that, don’t you think I don’t. It’s killing me, ‘cause he doesn’t deserve you”  
“Then who does?”  
“I’d, I’d take care of you. He shouldn’t be holding your hand, I should” just then does Louis notice that Harry’s eyes are a little glazed over.

“You’re drunk, you wouldn’t be saying this if you weren’t. You love my sister” he says defeated. For a moment there he actually thought that Harry might be speaking the truth, but he just having a laugh probably.

The green-eyed boy looks at him like he’s crazy “It doesn’t matter if I’m drunk or not, I’m still telling the truth”  
“No you’re not, go find Lottie and have fun with her”  
“For fucks sake can’t you see, I don’t want to be with her”  
“Look I don’t know what kind of a sick joke this is supposed to be, but from now on leave me the heck alone!?”  
Now Harry’s the one that looks defeated “I wish I could, I really do” he says and to Louis’s surprise he starts leaning down.

Just as their lips are about to touch, his phone starts ringing in his pocket. The older boy takes a step back, looks at Louis and then proceeds to run out of the closet.

Great this is the second time he’d almost kiss Harry. It’s bad, really bad. He just stares at the wall for a minute or two and then walks out, gets his laptop and goes back to his room.

As he steps in he sees Zayn laying on his bed, playing games on his phone “I’m sorry it took so long, I couldn’t find it” he lies, it just doesn’t feel right to talk about the crazy moment he just shared with the green-eyed boy.

Zayn smiles at him kindly “No problem babe, now get up here on the bed and let’s watch some cheesy romantic comedies”

He’s grateful for the distraction, sadly it does nothing in helping him to forget the other boy. In the middle of the movie Zayn pulls him closer to his side and slides an arm around him “I believe I was promised cuddles” he says

“I have no memory of making such a promise”  
“Well mister, I’m still getting them”  
They both look at each other seriously, before bursting out laughing.

Zayn is really good at cuddling and soon Louis soon finds himself falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile Zayn is carding his hands through the blue-eyed boy’s hair. He really cares about Louis in a friend kinda way and he must make sure that the younger boy is well taken care of. Zayn can see how much this whole situation is effecting him and all he wants to do is wrap him up in a blanket and cuddle him to death. 

He’s so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t hear the door to Louis’s room opening until there is a throat cleared. Zayn looks up from the blue-eyed boy’s face only to meet Harry’s hard cold gaze.

He returns the glare and snarls “What do you want?”  
The taller boy looks positively pissed off and is intensively staring at the hand that Zayn has around Louis’s waist.

Finally, after a moment he looks up and addresses Zayn “You don’t deserve him” he says in a cold bitter voice.  
Zayn only raises his eyebrows “Oh really, and who are you to decide if someone is worthy of him or not?”

The green-eyed boy is filled with frustration “You can’t take care of him like he deserves, you can’t love him like he needs to be loved… You’re not the right one for him” he’s getting worked up.

Zayn stays calm and answers “If I’m not than who is? You don’t even know me”  
“I don’t need to know you, I can see it. You don’t match. He needs someone who is willing to give him everything he wants, everything he needs….”

“And how do you know I can’t give him that?”  
Harry starts pulling at his curls looking even more frustrated “You just can’t, okay. You’re not the one, you can’t be”

Zayn remains completely calm, he feels that there’s more to this story. Something seems wrong, Harry is reacting strangely. No normal boyfriend of someone’s sister would be this invested in her little brother’s love life. He thinks that the green-eyed boy might even like Louis, so he decides to explore that theory.

“So if I’m not the one than who is?”  
“For fuck’s sake I am. I can love him the way he deserves, I can take care of him…. I’m the one for him” bursts out of the older boy’s mouth and he just then realizes what he said. 

Zayn gives himself a mental high-five for getting Harry to admit his liking towards the blue-eyed boy “You can’t say that Harry, you’re dating his sister”

All of a sudden the older boy looks like a kicked puppy, he hangs his head in defeat “I know. I’m sorry to have bothered you, I’ll just go” he starts to walk out but Zayn decides to stop him.

“I can see that you care for him, so I think that it’s best that you keep away”  
Harry looks even more hurt but he still nods his head in affirmative.

Once the older boy is gone, Zayn decides that it’s time for him to go home so he wakes up the younger boy gently “Lou, you have to get up”  
Louis stirs and scrunches his nose like an adorable kitten, the black haired boy can only coo at him, he’s so adorable.

He can see that Louis won’t wake up anytime soon, so he quietly pulls himself away and covers the still sleeping boy with a warm fuzzy blanket. He walks downstairs and wishes the whole family goodbye, telling them that Louis has fallen asleep.

Soon everyone is busy doing something and Lottie has kindly agreed to take the twins to the playground, Harry of course coming with.

Louis wakes up pretty soon and he sees the message Zayn sent him about this being a fun day and that they should hang out again tomorrow. Even though Zayn is really nice and helpful, all the blue-eyed boy wants right now is some quiet time, to write a little.

He writes for about an hour and is barely through half of the song when the doors to his bedroom open. Lottie’s head peaks in “Hey Lou, brought you some ice cream” she says while offering him the cone.

He gets up and takes it away from her muttering a quiet thank you, she gives him a look and says “Mind if I come in?”   
“No not at all” he answers, they both walk to his bed and sit down.

She takes his hand in hers and starts talking “I’m really sorry Lou. I came home to spend some time with my family, but I’m ether driving the twins around or hanging out with Harry. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I would love for us to spend some time together, I’ve really missed you” she says, sounding at the verge of tears.

Louis’ eyes feel a bit wet too, but he tries to hold in the flood that is threatening to escape “I would love that, I really missed you too” he says and she leans in to give him a hug. And then the barrier has been broken, Louis starts full on sobbing.

Lottie pulls back “What’s wrong Lou?” she says worry evident in her voice.   
“Oh nothing” I’m in love with your boyfriend “I’m just really glad that you’re home” 

She gives him a blinding smile “Okay so we can’t do it tomorrow ‘cause the Tomlinson girls are going to the spa and you know that I can’t miss that. But the next day we can do whatever you want, my treat, okay?”

He returns the smile “Okay”  
She ruffles his hair and stands up “Good. Now excuse me but I’ve got to do look for my stupid clumsy boyfriend. I just hope he hasn’t fallen somewhere and broken his neck”  
Louis lets out a giggle “He really is a klutz, isn’t he?”  
She gives him an exasperated look and says “Oh you have no idea” whit that she walks out the door.

He hasn’t touched his ice cream and he throws it in the trash bean. He really needs to lose weight. The blue-eyed boy doesn’t feel like doing much so he starts writing again determined to finish the song.

After another hour or so he is finally done 

"Infinity"

Down to Earth  
Keep on falling when I know it hurts  
Going faster than a million miles an hour  
Trying to catch my breath some way, somehow

Down to Earth  
It's like I'm frozen, but the world still turns  
Stuck in motion, and the wheels keep spinning 'round  
Moving in reverse with no way out

And now I'm one step closer to being two steps far from you  
When everybody wants you  
Everybody wants you

How many nights does it take to count the stars?  
That's the time it would take to fix my heart  
Oh, baby, I was there for you  
All I ever wanted was the truth, yeah, yeah  
How many nights have you wished someone would stay?  
Lie awake only hoping they're OK  
I never counted all of mine  
If I tried, I know it would feel like infinity  
Infinity, infinity, yeah  
Infinity

Eyes can't shine  
Unless there's something burning bright behind  
Since you went away, there's nothing left in mine  
I feel myself running out of time

And now I'm one step closer to being two steps far from you  
When everybody wants you  
Everybody wants you

How many nights does it take to count the stars?  
That's the time it would take to fix my heart  
Oh, baby, I was there for you  
All I ever wanted was the truth, yeah, yeah  
How many nights have you wished someone would stay?  
Lie awake only hoping they're OK  
I never counted all of mine  
If I tried, I know it would feel like infinity  
Infinity, infinity, yeah  
Infinity, infinity, infinity

How many nights does it take to count the stars?  
That's the time it would take to fix my heart  
Oh, baby, I was there for you  
All I ever wanted was the truth, yeah, yeah  
How many nights have you wished someone would stay?  
Lie awake only hoping they're OK  
I never counted all of mine  
If I tried, I know it would feel like infinity  
Infinity, infinity, infinity, infinity, yeah  
Infinity

 

He feels like his writing is getting better and better. No doubt that Harry’s the reason, giving Louis a lot of confusion, hurt and heartbreak to work with.

The blue-eyed boy feels like he needs to do something to help him relax, so he walks to his parents bedroom and take Doris out of her crib. He sits down on the recliner and starts singing to her. She’s beautiful, peacefully asleep with a small smile on her face.

He knows he’s young but he wants to have children as soon as possible. Louis love babies, he can’t wait to have a few of his own. Just the door opens and Harry comes in, as soon as he sees Louis he freezes.

“Oh sorry. I didn’t know that someone was already here” he says looking embarrassed. For some reason Louis just doesn’t want him to leave “It’s okay, come and join me” he says kindly.

Harry looks hesitant but then determination crosses his face and he takes Ernest out of his crib and sits down next to Louis. It’s a tight fit but the blue-eyed boy doesn’t really mind. It’s hard, to constantly try and avoid Harry, he just can’t do it anymore.

Harry gives him a smile and says quietly “Would you sing for me Lou?”  
The blue-eyed boy returns the smile and answers just as quietly and just as softly as the green-eyed boy did “Sure. Any suggestions?”

Harry thinks about it for a second “Endless Love”  
Louis beams at him “I love that song”  
Harry’s eyes are sparkling “Me too”

The moment feels amazing, relaxed, calm so Louis starts singing

 

My love  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right

(Louis sings the first verse and to his surprise Harry joins him in the second)

My first love  
You're every breath I take  
You're every step I make

And I  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do  
And your eyes (your eyes, your eyes)  
They tell me how much you care  
Oh, yes  
You'll always be  
My endless love

Two hearts  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun

And forever  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms

And I  
I'd play the fool  
For you, I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
(No, you know I don't mind)  
And yes  
You mean the world to me  
I know…

They sing the rest of the song together and it’s beautiful. And Louis can’t think about anything else but the boy in front of him, the boy he’s madly in love with. It’s so easy to picture them in 10 years doing this exact thing, but with their own children. It feels like this is all he’ll ever need. Harry.

This moment feels loaded with something neither of them can face, something that’s lurking under the surface. They both know that it’s gonna blow up soon, they still choose to ignore it. Content with just being in each other’s presence.

Louis knows that Harry is possibly the one for him, he’s had crushes and he’s seen things. But nothing has ever come even close to the feeling that Harry gives him. Like he’s finally complete, there are no more missing pieces, nothing left to fill.

They stay like that, in a quiet room with sleeping babies in their arms until Jay walks in. She looks unimpressed “Oh god Harry you’re just as bad as my son when it comes to babies. Whenever I come in here, there’s always one of you cooing at them” she says with a light laugh.

They both look at her sheepishly, only shrugging in response. She shakes her head “So you both wanna be married and have children?” she says

Louis immediately says “Hundred percent”, while Harry answers with a quiet “Yeah”  
She looks at the surprised “Even as young as you are?”

Louis subconsciously turns to Harry, to find him already looking at the younger boy. They both answer with a “Yeah” and then Harry turns away and continues “I’ve always wanted kids” he says and once again turns to Louis giving him a soft smile.

Jay looks at them and gives them a soft smile, but if you look closely there’s something hiding in her eyes. Curiosity, she can see that there’s something going on. But she will definitely not get involved, it’s their business after all and she knows Harry well enough that she is certain that he won’t hurt her daughter. He just too good for that.


	7. Chapter 7

She leaves soon, wishing them a goodnight and joins Dan and Lottie who are watching a movie downstairs. Then there were only two.

It’s quiet for a while, both boys content with just holding the babies. Their arms brushing against each other occasionally. It’s nice, relaxing. Louis finds it hard to remember that Harry belongs to someone already, it just doesn’t feel right. To not have the green-eyed boy constantly by his side.

Harry decides to break the silence pretty soon “Since the girls have spa day tomorrow and Dan will be gone for work all day, I was thinking that we could go somewhere?” he says turning towards the smaller boy.

Louis looks at him questionably “Sure I’m in. You have any ideas?”  
The taller boy looks at him with an almost maniac look “Do you trust me?” he says

The blue-eyed boy doesn’t even hesitate for a second, before answering with a confident yes. It’s weird how he hasn’t known Harry for a long time, but would still trust him with his life. That just shows how deep he has already fallen, how much in love he already is.

The green-eyed boy gives him a glorious smile, on which he could write sonnets about “Well then, let it be a surprise. You don’t have to do anything, I’ll organise the whole thing”

Louis looks almost offended “You can’t do everything, that’s not fair. Let me do something”  
“Nope” replies the other boy with a pop “I want to do this, so please let me”

The blue-eyed boy lets out a long sigh “Fine” he says, dragging out the e.  
Harry’s smile gets even wider “Aww Lou, you look adorable. Like a disturbed kitten”

Louis looks at him outraged “Well at least I don’t look like a constipated frog” he shots back. They glare at each other playfully before bursting out in laughter.

They decide that it’s time to put the babies back in their crib. Once both twins are safely in their respective cribs, they walk out of the room towards Louis’s bedroom.

They make small talk, but are suddenly interrupted by Lottie “Hey guys” she says walking closer to Harry and sliding an arm around his waist. Then reality comes crashing down for Louis, he had almost forgotten about her. About what she is to Harry.

His smile tightens “Hey Lots” he answers at the same time as the green-eyed boy puts an arm around her shoulder. Louis stares at the point of contact for a moment longer, before his gaze turns to the floor.

She must see his reaction “You okay Lou?”  
“Yeah, just tired” he answers, without lifting his gaze. She must accept the answer “Well the get some sleep silly” she says and then turns to Harry “Come to my room?”

Louis can’t hear any more of this so he turns on his heel and practically runs into the safety of his bedroom. He just now realizes how big of a problem this will be, what if in ten years he will have to sit with them through a Christmas dinner. Seeing them all loved up, possibly married, while he would still pine like the idiot he is.

Suddenly the door to his room opens and Harry walks in. Louis is confused, didn’t he just agree to go with Lottie “What do you want?” he says tiredly, defeated “Aren’t you going to Lottie’s room

“Yes, yes I am” answers the green-eyed boy timidly  
“Then what are you doing here?” replies Louis, his tone slightly harsher than he intended. He can see the hurt flash through Harry’s eyes and he regrets it immediately.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you looked quite pale in the hallway”   
The smaller boy hangs his head, decidedly not looking at the taller boy “I’m fine” he knows that the lie is obvious, but he hopes that this one time Harry will let it slide.

That’s apparently fucking impossible, as Harry narrows his eyes and stares at him like a creepy frog that he is “I don’t buy it” he replies.

The blue-eyed boy snorts “Though luck then”  
Harry looks at him like he’s ready to strangle him or maybe throw him out the window. Louis knows he’s being bitchy and a pain in the ass but he’s just so hurt and pissed off that he has to let out the frustration somehow.

“Lou, don’t play with me” says Harry with a stern voice  
“I’m not doing anything” replies Louis, faking innocence  
Harry as it seems reaches his limit and steps into the room, closes the door and proceeds to push Louis against the wall. He has both of the blue-eyed boy’s wrists in a tight hold, pressed against the wall.

To say the smaller boy is shocked is an understatement, he is positively lost. What the hell is going on in the other boy’s head?! He lets out a squeak “You can’t just push people that piss you off against a wall, that’s not how it works you dumbass!”

Harry looks at him with fire filling his eyes and tightens his hold on Louis’s wrists. He slowly brings his mouth right beside the blue-eyed boy’s ear “Lou, please be a good boy for me and tell the truth”

Louis goes totally still and pliant, he submits immediately. He can’t even ignore Harry’s voice when it’s normal, but it gets even harder when the other boy talks with authority, dominating Louis.

He gives up struggling and submits, completely at Harry’s will.  
He of course forgets to answer and Harry bites his earlobe in warning, prompting a small moan from the blue-eyed boy.

“Did you not hear me petal? Do I have to repeat myself?” he says, dominance leaking from his voice.  
Louis preens at being called a petal and he manages to stutter out “I’m..I’m f-fine”

“Now now, I know you’re still lying. And do you know what naughty boys like you get? They get punished”  
Louis can only nod in response  
“And you don’t want to be punished right? You want to be good for me”

The words only make Louis want to please Harry more, to completely lose control and let the green-eyed boy take care of him. To fill him up and put him in his place.

He can only shake his head in response  
Harry gives his wrists a little squeeze “Good boy, now try again”  
Louis gives up and says “I just have a lot of things on my mind” voice deflated and tired.

Suddenly the mood isn’t sexual anymore but more depressing and sad. Harry pulls away and takes a step back, acting like the last five minutes never happened “Anything you want to talk about?” he says

Louis just shakes his head, feeling even more sick than he had been before “No, just go back to Lottie please just go”  
Harry looks hesitant but whatever he sees on Louis’s face must make him see how hard this is for him. He leaves.

Louis feels vulnerable and exposed. He feels like he’s been robbed and Harry stole a part of him that he would never be able to get back, much else replace. He knows that the hole in his heart is strictly Harry shaped and he knows he might never be able to fill it.

So he does what he does best…..gets to writing

 

"Irresistible"

 

Don't try to make me stay  
Or ask if I'm okay  
I don't have the answer  
Don't make me stay the night  
Or ask if I'm alright  
I don't have the answer.

 

Heartache doesn't last forever  
I'll say I'm fine  
Midnight ain't no time for laughing  
When you say goodbye.

 

It makes your lips so kissable  
And your kiss unmissable  
Your fingertips so touchable  
And your eyes irresistible.

 

I've tried to ask myself  
Should I see someone else?  
I wish I knew the answer.

 

But I know, if I go now, if I leave  
Then I'm on my own tonight  
I'll never know the answer.

 

Midnight doesn't last forever  
Dark turns to light  
Heartache flips my world around  
I'm falling down, down, down,  
That's why.

 

I find your lips so kissable  
And your kiss unmissable  
Your fingertips so touchable  
And your eyes irresistible  
(Irresistible)  
Irresistible  
(Irresistible)  
Irresistible  
(Irresistible)  
Irresistible  
(Irresistible).

It's in your lips and in your kiss  
It's in your touch and your fingertips  
And it's in all the things and other things  
That make you who you are and your eyes irresistible.

 

It makes your lips so kissable  
And your kiss unmissable  
Your fingertips so touchable  
And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes,  
Your eyes, your eyes, your eyes  
Irresistible.

 

That’s how he feels about Harry, it’s just impossible to resist him, to ignore him, to forget him…..  
His smell is addictive, his touch is like a drug and Louis constantly feels like he needs a fix. To ether touch the other boy, to smell him or even just talk to him. It’s a serious problem because he doesn’t know how long he will be able to hold himself back before completely giving in. 

He feels like his head might explode so he decides to bundle up in a bunch of clothes and go sit in the garden. It’s weird, he knows but in this fucked up situation he’s allowed to be at least a little bit dramatic.

The problem is that he felt Harry’s skin against his, how smooth it was, how it radiated warmth. Studied his eyes, as green as the most beautiful forest in the sunlight, laced with warm brown specks. Listened to his voice, whether it was commanding or gentle.

He just has to get through this week and it’ll be okay. Harry will leave and Louis will finally be able to move on. Maybe even find someone else. Yeah, not fucking likely.

Suddenly he feels a strange weight being placed on his shoulder, he turns his head and sees that it’s a big jacket. More specifically it’s Harry’s jacket, he recognizes the smell immediately.

He feels a person sit beside him and he turns to look. It’s Lottie. She gives him a smile “Sorry for intruding on your alone time, but I saw you from my window and you were shivering a bit so I grabbed the nearest article of clothing and brought it to you”

He gives her a grateful smile “Thank you, I was just about to freeze” he says with a light smile

“What’s up little bro? I can see that something’s bothering you”  
He shakes his head “Nothing’s wrong”  
She looks at him unconvinced “Boy trouble?”  
He sniffles a bit and shrugs “Maybe”  
“So tell me about it? You know you can trust me”  
“It’s nothing Lots, just unrequited love at its finest”  
She gives him a curious look “Is he straight?”  
“Very”  
“Is he taken?”  
“Very much so”  
She gives him a pitiful look “Oh I see, describe him for me?”  
He thinks about it for a second “He’s kind and extremely caring, he looks after everyone. He’s a really good singer and I did only see him dance once but I’m pretty sure he’s one of the worst dancer that I have ever seen”

She laughs “He can’t really be that bad?”  
He smirks “Oh you have no idea, truly horrendous. He has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen and I can’t help but get lost in them every time I look at him. He walks with confidence but is incredibly clumsy. I like that he has a soft side, but at the same time he’s very protective. It makes me feel safe when I’m with him. He just someone who stumbled into my life and now I can’t seem to be able to get him out” he finishes with a sigh.

She looks at him for a moment and then “You really love him don’t you?”  
And really there’s only one answer “Yeah, I do. With all my heart”


	8. Chapter 8

“Then you have to fight for him”  
He gives her an amused smile “It’s not as simple as that”  
“And why not?” she says  
“Have you forgotten that he’s very much taken and even more straight. My fighting for him would be pointless” he answers with a sad look

“Well I think that if it’s meant to be it will happen”  
“I really wish I’d have your positivity, but me being with him is just an unrealistic idea. No matter how much I want him, it still doesn’t erase the fact that I simply can’t have him”

She gives him a once over “We’ll see little bro, now let’s go inside before my feet freeze and fall off”  
He laughs “Such a drama queen”  
“Well it’s in our blood. The Tomlinsons live for the drama”  
“That is very true”

They walk inside and go to their respective rooms, but not before she gives him a big hug and says “It’s all gonna work out, believe me”  
“I really wish I could”

His dreams that night, of big hands and tattooed arms, of a musky smell and a warm breath, of dreamy curls and forest green eyes… he dreams of Harry.

Waking up sucks, the blue-eyed boy hates it. He contemplates staying in bed, but remembers that he has a date with Harry... SHIT! Not a date, definitely not a date.

He’s actually really nervous but it’s mixed with excitement. He has no idea what the green-eyed boy has planed, but he knows it’s gonna be a lot of fun.  
He groggily gets up and walks downstairs. In the midst of his excitement, he totally forgets that he hasn’t put on a shirt. He only notices when he walks into the kitchen and Harry makes a chocked-up sound.

The smaller boy looks at him and sees him staring at his torso. He himself looks down and notices he isn’t wearing a shirt, what’s even worse is that his panties are showing. His joggers must have slipped down a little in his sleep and now his soft red panties are on display. Well shit!

He lets out a squeak and runs to his room. Once inside he pulls on a T-shirt and once again makes his way downstairs, his cheeks a bright red color. God he’s an idiot.

The girls and Dan must have already left, because this house is never quite and right now you could hear a pin drop.

When he walks into the kitchen for the second time, Harry is still staring at the spot where he stood a minute ago, mouth fully opened.  
Louis blushes even harder and stammers out “Sor-ry I f-forgot I slept w-without a  
s-shirt”

Harry, finally shaking himself out of whatever trance he was in, speaks up “Oh, no worries Lou” he says and clears his throat. He thinks for a moment and then continues “So are you excited for today?”

Louis hates to admit it but he lights up like a Christmas tree “Yeees, but I still don’t know what we’re doing?”  
Harry smirks at him “I told you it’s a surprise, now go up and get dressed. Wear something warm and comfy, it’s gonna be a long day”

The blue-eyed boy gives him an award winning smile and runs upstairs. He dresses quickly, but when it comes to putting on a sweater he stumbles upon a problem. He forgot to wash his laundry, meaning that he has no warm sweaters left. He’s gonna freeze to death.

Desperate times call for desperate measures, so he heads to Harry’s room. The smaller boy knocks timidly and steps in when Harry calls out a “Come in”

The older boy is styling his hair and gives him a warm smile “What do you need Lou?”  
Louis once again blushes “So I might have forgotten to wash my laundry and now I have a bit of a problem” he’s scared that Harry will think he’s a slob and that he isn’t clean.

The green-eyed boy just laughs and says “Do you need a sweater Lou? Is that it?”  
“Yeah kinda” he answers, staring at the floor.  
Suddenly a warm hand is on his chin and he’s looking into the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen.

“Don’t be embarrassed, what’s mine is yours. Just take whichever one you want” says Harry, soft and accepting.  
The blue-eyed boy gives him a smile and walks to his suitcase. He roams through it for a little bit, but immediately stops when he stumbles upon a soft lavender purple sweater. It’s perfect. 

He pulls it out and shows it to Harry in a silent question. He’s rewarded by a warm smile and Harry saying it’s one of his favorites. The smaller boy then skips to his room and changes.

The sweater is way too big for him, but he loves it because it makes him look small, delicate and cute. He feels pretty and happy.  
The blue-eyed boy can’t help himself, so he brings up a collar of the sweater to smell it. It smells just like Harry and for him the idea of smelling like the older boy, is very much appealing. It’s almost like he belongs to the other boy. 

And nope, not going there. He’s taken! Fucking remember that. This is going to be a hard and long day.

He decides to put on a little bit of foundation and mascara, still not too comfortable with the idea of someone seeing him in his full make up. When he deems himself ready he walks downstairs and goes to kitchen to get a glass of water.

When he walks in Harry is already there, drinking a glass of water himself. As soon as the older boy sees the blue-eyed boy in his overly big sweater, he proceeds to chocked on water. 

Seeing the reaction of the green-eyed boy, Louis blushes intensely “Do I look okay?”  
Harry, not being able to control his mouth “You look stunning” he says his mind still clouded.

What happens next, neither of the boys expect. Harry suddenly gets up and walks directly to Louis, only an inch or so between them. Louis freezes, the older boy is so close, he can see the little specs of brown in his eyes. He’s beautiful. He’s the one.

No one knows who moves first but suddenly their lips are locked together. It’s soft, tentative, just a slow drag of lips. Harry’s hand comes around the blue-eyed boy’s waist, pulling him even closer and that’s when Louis feels something wet on his bottom lip, Harry’s tongue.

He doesn’t even have to think about it, his lips part on their own accord and the older boy is suddenly licking in his mouth with full force. The sweetness, softness and tentativeness flies out the window, as Harry lifts him up and seats him on the counter.

The blue-eyed boy eagerly answers with his own tongue, sliding against Harry’s. The older boy presses into him even harder, spreading his legs so that their hard members press against each other. Louis moans at the feeling of Harry’s boner, he can feel how big and hard he is.

The green-eyed boy’s hands start roaming all around Louis’ body, sliding up and down his thighs and up to his nipples. He takes one between his fingers and squeezes hard, making the younger boy gasp and then whine.

They’re still furiously making out when Harry detaches himself and breathlessly mumbles “Bed?” his voice is even lower then usually and his pupils are blown, almost no green to be seen.

All the younger boy can do is nod, he’s hard and needy. He needs Harry. The older boy grips him under the ass and lifts him up in one swift motion, making Louis whimper. Harry is so strong and Louis is so turned on, so the only thing he can do is to burry his head in the other boy’s neck.

He kisses, licks and bites all the time that it takes to get to his room. They almost fall a couple of times because of Harry losing focus.

Once they finally reach the bedroom, the older boy quickly carries him to the bed and gently lays him on it. He looks at Louis, like the blue-eyed boy is his pray, eyes hooded and heart beating fast.

He strokes the younger boy’s soft face, admiring his soft features. Louis can see something flickering in his eyes, an emotion. He doesn’t have the time to study it because Harry once again ducks down and kisses him. 

It’s hot, wet and desperate. Harry kisses Louis like it’s the last time they’ll see each other and it feels amazing. The older boy once again separates their mouth “Lou, baby you’re so beautiful. Such a good boy”

They younger boy preens under the praise and arches his back so that their hard members once again brush against each other. Harry seems to get the hint and he pushes down harshly, making the boy’s moans even louder “Is that what you want baby? For me to make you feel good, for me to hold you down”

He accompanies the last statement with a hard thrust and Louis can only squeak out a quiet “Please” he’s so hot, so needy.  
Harry can see just how pliant and submissive the blue-eyed boy is, so he takes both of the younger boy’s wrists and pins them to the bed, grinding even harder.

And that’s when Louis loses his mind completely, he whines, whimpers and moans like a porn star. Harry is giving it to him so good, so strong, so right.

When Louis spreads his legs wider, making room for Harry to get even closer, the older boy once again speaks up “Such a good boy, aren’t you? Daddy’s little princess”  
If it’s even possible Louis doesn’t know but he gets ten times harder “Yes daddy, wanna be good” he replies, voice breathless and even higher than normal.

The green-eyed boy was scared that he crossed a line with the whole daddy thing, but when Louis responds it’s the hottest thing he has ever heard or seen. Harry continues with the hard thrusts and takes both of Louis’s wrists in one hand, the other one making its way down to the blue-eyed boy’s thighs, gripping them tightly. There’s gonna be bruises tomorrow for sure.

He continues talking “My little boy, you belong to me right?” the older boy doesn’t know what comes over him but suddenly he feels the need to have the other as his own “You’re mine right?”

He moves a little to the left and grinds straight on Louis’ dick, just the right way. Louis replies “Yours. I’m all yours” and that’s all the conformation he needs before he ducks down and starts licking, biting and sucking on the blue-eyed boy’s neck, marking him up. 

Louis squirms and trashes, showing that he’s close to the edge. The blue-eyed boy loves the idea of being marked as Harry’s, that’s all that he wants. “’M gonna come” is what Louis whines out and Harry nods, once again kissing him.

The blue-eyed boy comes with a shout of Harry’s name. Never having come so hard, he starts shaking. Harry comes not long after, completely engulfing him in a hug. The green-eyed boy kisses his neck and rolls off.

When he looks at the blue-eyed boy’s face, he sees that the other boy has fallen asleep. He gently maneuvers him onto the side and slides an arm around him. He loves the feeling of the younger boy’s body against his. His delicate hands, feminine curves and delicate hips.

Harry just then realizes how fucked he actually is. He’s in love with Louis.  
At the thought of that the other boy falls asleep soon after.

 

The green-eyed boy is the first to wake up, he looks at the clock and sees that they have slept for two hours. Louis is still safely in his arms, his body warm and soft. Harry would stay there forever if he could, but the urge to pee becomes too much. So he decides to get up and head to the bathroom. 

As soon as he detaches his arms from around the blue-eyed boy’s waist, the younger boy whines and moves backwards, searching the warmth and safety of Harry’s boy. The older boy’ heart fills with affection, so he kisses Louis’s cheek and tells him he’ll be right back.

Once he’s done, he walks back to the bedroom. Louis is still dead to the world so he seats on a recliner that’s stuffed in the corner of the room. He needs a moment to process all that’s happened. After a few failed attempts at sorting his thoughts, he sees a pen and paper laying on the ground. He gets an idea and gets to work immediately.

An hour later he finishes and decides to look over it again

 

"You & I"

 

I figured it out  
I figured it out from black and white  
Seconds and hours  
Maybe they had to take some time

 

I know how it goes  
I know how it goes for wrong and right  
Silence and sound  
Did they ever hold each other  
Tight like us?  
Did they ever fight like us?

 

You & I  
We don't want to be like them  
We can make it 'til the end  
Nothing can come between  
You & I  
Not even the gods above  
Could separate the two of us  
No, nothing can come between  
You & I  
Oh, you & I

 

I figured it out  
Saw the mistakes of up and down  
Meet in the middle  
There's always room for common ground

 

I see what it's like  
I see what it's like for day and night  
Never together  
'Cause they see things in a different light  
Like us  
They never tried like us

 

You & I  
We don't want to be like them  
We can make it 'til the end  
Nothing can come between  
You & I  
Not even the gods above  
Could separate the two of us

 

'Cause you & I  
  
We don't want to be like them  
We can make it 'til the end  
Nothing can come between you & I  
Not even the gods above  
Could separate the two of us  
No, nothing can come between  
You & I

 

You & I

 

Oh, you & I [x2]

 

We can make it if we try  
You & I

 

Oh, you & I  
You & I

 

He’s halfway through it, when he hears a sleepy grunt and the sheets moving. He looks up from the paper and sees Louis with barely opened eyes, looking at him curiously and questionably. And then the blue-eyed boy remembers what happened, promoting in him yelling out a loud “SHIT!” 

He ‘slept’ with his sister’s boyfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

He doesn’t give Harry any time to talk, he jumps out the bed and runs straight into the bathroom, locking himself in. He’s really done it now, he fucked up majorly and there’s no going back. He had sex with his sister’s boyfriend. He’s such an idiot.

He looks at himself in the mirror and notices the red marks trailing up his neck, the green eyed boy marked him good. But the sick part is that Louis loved every second of it, it was perfect. Harry fits him so well, he knew just what Louis liked and he made him feel loved, cared for and just all soft and submissive.

They’d be perfect together, they get on so well but he can’t do that to his sister, he loves her too much. So as he is staring at the image of himself with sleep ruffled hair, soft eyes and swollen lips he decides that he can’t stay here anymore. He can’t be around Harry and Lottie, not when they seem so happily in love to the whole family.

Just as he is contemplating how the hell will he manage that there’s a soft voice heard through the door “Lou, baby… Please come out, you’re making me worried”  
The blue eyed boy feels tears gathering in his eyes, the taller boy is so caring and sweet and lovely…. But he’s also not his.

“Go away Harry, I don’t want to talk to you. I need some time alone, so just please leave me alone until I come to you okay?” he says in a stern voice, it’s clear that he’s hurt and Harry must sense it “Okay petal, I’ll leave you alone but please come and talk to me soon I really must tell you something important”

The blue eyed boy wonders what can be so important, but he doesn’t dwell on it too long “Don’t call me baby or petal or whatever, I’m not yours and you need to remember that, but I’ll come and talk to you when I’m ready”

“But you’re mine Lou, I marked you. Please don’t say things like that baby, it hurts me”  
“I don’t care Harry, what we did was wrong and it can never happen again. This thing we have is done. So go the fuck away and leave me alone” he yells and he stuns the other boy into silence “Okay, but please come and talk to me” says Harry right before he goes into the guest room.

Louis promptly bursts into tears, he’s such a horrible person. He doesn’t know what to do so he pulls out his phone and sees a new message from Zayn ‘Hey Lou, how u doing? I’m free all day today if you wanted to hang out?’  
Louis sees a great opportunity, he can avoid being home and using Zayn as an excuse.  
He replies ‘Yes please can I sleep over at yours cause I did something sooo stupid and I can’t be home right now’

He gets a reply seconds later ‘Yeah sure babe. I can pick you up in 10 min and we’ll watch some movies, cuddle, possibly get drunk and we’ll talk about it’  
Louis feels relieved ‘Yes please, that would be grate. I’ll wait for you outside’

He quietly exits the bathroom and walks quietly to his room. He packs a bag with a few spare clothes, his song book and a few toiletries. The blue eyed boy sends his mom a message telling her that he won’t be coming home tonight. 

Then he writes a note for Harry, knowing that the boy won’t last long before he’ll come looking for Louis. 

Harry;  
I decided that I need some time away from you. You got my head all messed up and I’m so angry at myself because you’re my sister’s boyfriend and I helped you cheat on her. I’m not saying all the blame is on you but what happened can’t ever happen again. You love her, you said so and I can’t be just some side thing that doesn’t mean anything to you. For me this was the best experience, the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’ve only known you for a short period of time and I’m already so in love it hurts, so I ask of you to give me the chance to forget about it, forget about you, about us. Please don’t let this affect your relationship with Lottie, if you love each other it’s always worth saving. 

Love Lou,   
P.S. You asked me who the songs are about. They’re about you, my every thought is about you

He lives the note lying on the bed and quietly exits his room, he tiptoes to the front door and sneaks outside. He hopes Harry didn’t hear him leaving. Zayn’s already waiting outside and as soon as the blue eyed boy steps into the car he is engulfed in a hug.

“Are you okay?” asks Zayn, his eyes filled with worry  
Louis ducks his head and answers “No not really, but I don’t want to talk about it right now, I just want to get the hell away from here”  
Zayn once again gives him a worried look, but decides against pushing the other boy, so he starts driving.

They arrive at Zayn’s apartment and head upstairs in silence. Louis wonders it the green eyed boy has already found his note and what was his reaction to it, does he care or doesn’t he?

When they enter the apartment the smaller boy realizes just how loaded Zayn is “Wow, rich and pretty, nice combination” he says sarcastically.  
Zayn gives him a playful look “I can be your sugar daddy, you won’t ever have to work, you’ll be a housewife and we’ll live happily ever after “ he answers and smacks a kiss on his forehead.  
Louis answers with a sweet smile “Oh my darling Zayn, oh if my heart have not been stolen we could ride away into the sunset, but unfortunately my heart lays with certain green eyes therefore my hart can not be yours”  
“Aren’t you quite the poet little Lou. But no seriously do you want to talk about anything, I can see that something’s bugging you”  
The blue eyed boy gives him a grateful smile “Thank you for being so kind, but I don’t really want to talk about it. I just want to forget and relax for a while”  
“Sure babe no problem, wine, movies and cuddles coming right up”

They settle on the sofa and spend the night cuddled together watching numerous romcoms and drinking wine. They don’t talk about it and Louis is grateful for that, he just needs to forget and move on.

They fall asleep on the sofa and when they wake up it’s already 12 o’clock in the afternoon. The blue eyed boy looks out the window and sees the snowflakes falling, a million of them. After a few minutes spent staring out the window he feels the older boy moving beside him, he turns his head and is greeted with a soft sleepy Zayn, why the hell couldn’t he fall in love with Zayn? This whole thing would have been much easier.

“You ok babe? You’ve been staring at that window like it’ll solve all your problems”  
“I’m not okay but I’m better and I’m really happy I spent the night here it helped a lot”  
“Sure Lou, it’s no problem just call me whenever you need me. I know you don’t want to go home but I really need to go to a meeting and I want to make sure you get home safely. I’m really sorry believe me, I’d spent a whole day with you but I can’t miss this one….”

Louis puts an arm on Zayn’s hand to stop his rambling “It’s okay” he says while laughing “I have to go home anyway, I have to face it sometime. Let me just get up and I’ll get dressed and we’ll go” he says and gets up.

They both get dressed and share a cup of tea. Then just as they are about to leave the apartment something falls out of his song book. Zayn picks it up and looks at it “Is this a song Lou?” he receives a nod “Did you write it yourself?” another nod “Can I read it?” this nod comes a little late and it’s hesitant but it still gives him the approval.

 

"Moments"

 

Shut the door  
Turn the light off  
I wanna be with you  
I wanna feel your love  
I wanna lay beside you  
I cannot hide this  
Even though I try

Heart beats harder  
Time escapes me  
Trembling hands  
Touch skin  
It makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life  
For one more day  
If we could only turn back time

You know I’ll be  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time  
I’ll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

Close the door  
Throw the key  
Don’t wanna be reminded  
Don’t wanna be seen  
Don’t wanna be without you  
My judgment's clouded  
Like tonight's sky

Hands are silent  
Voice is numb  
Try to scream out my lungs  
It makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life  
For one more day  
If we could only turn back time

You know I’ll be  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time  
I’ll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

Flashing lights in my mind  
Going back to the time  
Playing games in the street  
Kicking balls with my feet

There’s a numb in my toes  
Standing close to the edge

There’s a pile of my clothes  
At the end of your bed

As I feel myself fall  
Make a joke of it all

You know I’ll be  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time  
I’ll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

You know I’ll be  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time  
I’ll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

 

“Lou is this for who I think it is for?”  
The blue eyed boy tries to change the subject “That was an awfully constructed sentence Zayn”  
The older boy narrows his eyes “Lou”  
The blue eyed boy lets out a sigh “Fine, yes it’s for him but I still don’t want to talk about it” Zayn returns the paper and gives him a side hug “It’s all gonna be okay, just promise me that you’ll call me if it all goes to shit okay?”  
Louis returns the hug “I promise I will” with that they get into the car and drive off to Louis’ home. He has no idea of what awaits for him at home.


	10. Chapter 10

The drive is short, Louis doesn’t know if it’s because of his nerves but it seem as if they’re at the front of his house in seconds. He’s scared out of his mind, he’s gonna have to face Harry now, the same green eyed boy he’s so helplessly in love with, the same green eyed boy that’s dating his sister…. His heart is beating so hard, he’s afraid it might burst out of his chest.

Zayn gives him a pitiful look “It’s gonna be okay babe, whatever happened can’t be that bad okay? So just please calm dawn cause you’re getting me worried”  
The blue eyed boy doesn’t even look at him, he’s too busy staring at the front door of his house, trying to gather the courage to go inside.

He doesn’t want Zayn to worry so he lies “Yeah you’re probably right, it’s all gonna be okay” he says and then turns to the dark haired boy “Once again thank you for everything, you truly are a great friend and I’m so happy I’ve met you”  
Zayn gives him a smile “You too babe. Now go on make things right” he says and leans in for a hug.

The smaller boy returns the hug “Okay, I’ll call you later”  
Zayn flashes him another smile “Please do”  
Then he opens the door and steps out, suddenly feeling lightheaded with worry. He waits for Zayn to drive of and then sits on the bench that’s just in front of his house. He can’t go in just yet.

He thinks about all the happy memories he’s shared with his sister, all the pranks they pulled together and now he’s gone and fucked it all up. She probably won’t want anything to do with him after he tells the truth and that tears his heart apart.

He thinks about his mom and how disappointed she’ll be that one of her children hurt the other one so bad. She probably won’t want anything to do with him too. Once he tells the truth his whole family will fall apart and it’s all gonna be his fault.

Lastly he thinks of Harry, he really wants to be mad at the taller boy but he just can’t seem to be able to get that anger over the love and adoration he feels. He knows that Harry is the one, there’s nobody that he’ll ever love more and that scares him because he knows he can’t have him. Even when he’s older and has a family and a husband, maybe a dog, he’ll always have Harry stuck somewhere in the back of his mind. Always and forever right…

He realizes that he can’t procrastinate anymore, he has to face this head on. He’s not ready, he probably never will be but he can’t keep running away, it’s time to face the music. He gets up, hands shaking and he’s starting to sweat. The blue eyed boy walks the short distance to the front door and quietly unlocks them.  
The house seems terrifyingly empty, never having been this quiet in the 16 years he has lived in it. It scares the shit out of him, because what if he’s the reason, someone has surely read the note and in this family nothing stays a secret. But he’s got to get over it, over the fear, over the anxiety but mostly over Harry.

He continues walking inside the house until he reaches the kitchen and there he’s met with his worst nightmare. His mother and his stepdad are sitting opposite of Harry and Lottie, it’s obvious that they’re caught up in a serious discussion as no one seems to notice him. He knows that the time has come and he clears his throat to make his presence known.

Every head turns to him in matter of seconds and silence engulfs the room, it feels suffocating, like he’s drowning, the lump in his throat getting bigger and bigger. He keeps his head down not looking at anyone, hiding his vulnerability. His mother is the first to speak up “Hello honey”  
The blue-eyed boy still doesn’t look up, just offers her a small hello in return.

“You should join us, we’ve been waiting for you. Come and sit down” her tone is soft, not at all like he was expecting. Louis finally gives in and lifts up his head, everyone is staring at him, except Harry, who is looking anywhere but at the smaller boy. And that really hurts, it feels like a rejection. A rejection of his love, of something so bright and beautiful, burning it into ashes. Destroying it completely.

The blue-eyed boy sits down and he’s shaking now, surprisingly he feels a hand intertwine with his and it’s Lottie’s, she’s giving him a sad smile “Glad you’re home safely, was worried about you” her just talking to him floods him with relief and he gives her a small smile in return “I’m sorry for making you worry” and she squeezes his hand once more, calming him down. But it only feels better for a moment, because when he turns to the boy sitting on the other side of her he’s met with nothing, the green-eyed boy doesn’t even look at him, much less say something to him.

His stepfather is the one to speak up this time “Ok it’s time to talk about the elephant in the room” he says and turns to Louis “First of all we’ve been talking and we know what has happened, we know why you ran away but please for the sake of my old heart never do that again okay?”  
This whole thing is surprisingly quiet, he expected yelling or arguing or something more explosive, not this, Lottie holding his hand, aware of what he’s done with her boyfriend. His mom and stepdad yelling, scolding or possibly even disowning him, not worrying.  
It’s all too overwhelming. 

“I won’t I promise, I’m really sorry I made you worry. I just….I needed to get away”  
His mom is the one to answer him this time “We get that and it’s okay, we just wish you’d have told us or you would have come to us. I just want you to know that we’re here for you whenever you need us okay?”  
The blue-eyed boy is overcome with love for his family, they’re the best “I will mom, I promise I will”  
Happy with the answer she continues talking “Now, we’ll go upstairs and you three talk this out. We can’t have this family falling apart”  
Louis is scared as shit of that, the conformation, talking about it in the open, because it makes it real, it makes it conscious “Okay” is all he replies with, it’s soft and quiet but they both hear it.

He stares at the retrieving backs of his parents, not yet daring to look at his sister or the reason that he ran away. Just a few more seconds of ignorance before the inevitable confrontation. As he can no longer see them, he gathers the courage and turns to his sister and her boyfriend, it still hurts to say it but that7s how it is he’s her boyfriend….he’s hers  
Lottie, being the best sister to ever live says “It’s okay Lou, don’t worry”  
He exhales a deep breath at that, he didn’t even know he was holding it in “Thank you”  
She squeezes his hand again and starts “First of all I need to apologize…” she doesn’t get to finish the sentence before she’s interrupted by the blue-eyed boy “Oh god no, you have nothing to apologize for, it’s me it’s all my fault. Please don’t hate me”  
She gives him an annoyed look “If you’d just let me finish you’d understand why I’m apologizing” he gives her a sheepish look and mimics shutting his lips up.

This whole time Harry hasn’t moved, hasn’t said anything he’s just staring at the glass of water that’s sitting beside him.

After giving him a roll of eyes and a small smile, she continues “As I said before, it’s me who should apologize. Because the truth is that Harry and I aren’t really dating….”


End file.
